A Promise to Rin
by Lady Morganna
Summary: Seperated from her friends in a blizzard, Kagome is rescued by Sesshomaru.
1. A Promise Made

A Promise to Rin

Disclaimer- I will probably not remember to post this at the begging of every chapter, but sadly I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru.

"…." Means spoken words, words in italics means thoughts

The Promise is Made

Soft, fluffy, white flakes continued to fall from the sky and land quietly on the mounds of lush white covering the ground. Every tree seemed to be weighted down with a blanket covering their bare limbs, all the world was silent and strangely at peace. The air seemed to be cleaner and crisper. All in all the scenery was breathtakingly beautiful to all who were tucked inside their nice warm huts watching the snow fall with warm cups of tea in their hands. However, the tiny being trying to navigate her way though the thick white snow bank was in hell. And hell had indeed frozen over. She stumbled and fell several times coating herself in the cold snow. She had exchanged her normal school uniform for much warmer jeans, a thick sweater and a heavy coat; however, these items were quickly becoming soaked and uncomfortable to the slowly freezing girl. She had become separated from her friends in the blinding blizzard, screaming their names had only earned her more pain. The cold air ran down her throat and into her lungs sending its fingers of ice raging through her body. Every breath brought the cold pain into her lungs; every fall brought more of the snow to her body and made her even colder. Her arms and legs had begun to hurt sometime ago and she was becoming sleepy. Finally, she fell for the last time. She could not pull herself up again and strangely she began to feel warm.

Not far off a small group trudged through the snow. A little girl sat, quite warm, in her fur lined robes, upon the back of a very large two headed dragon. She was extremely happy. She loved the snow; it was so much like her Sesshomaru-samma. The little toad was also riding the dragon after complaining his feet were beginning to freeze. The only one of the group who did not seem to mind the cold was the great taiyoukai. He walked on, just as tall and proud as if the snow was not there. He was taking his small group to a cave located slightly up ahead. While Rin was warm now, she stilled needed to sleep in a warm place and eat a hot meal to stay healthy. Sesshomaru was so lost in his own thoughts he almost missed the delicate smell to his left. Turning his head, he caught the scent of lavender and chamomile again. Something bright caught his eye, kneeling down Sesshomaru drug a brightly clothed girl from a snow bank. She was deathly pale and turning a slight blue color. Sesshomaru went to lay her back into the snow when a soft voice stopped him.

"Kagome-chan?" Rin's voice held a twinge of concern and Sesshomaru could smell her fear for the miko radiating off of her little body. Sighing, Sesshomaru stood pulling the miko to his chest. He could not leave the girl to die with Rin watching.

_Rin is making me much too soft. _Still the taiyoukai did not put the fragile girl in his arm down, he merely continued on with his steady gait.

Inuyasha sat inside of Keade's hut full of self loathing and guilt. He had allowed her to be lost in the blizzard. He had let go of her hand for but a moment. She was gone in a flash and he could not find her because the snow covered all trace of her including her scent and footsteps. The others were worried for her as well but for once they did not blame their hanyou companion for the loss of her. They quietly understood that what had happened was an accident and Inuyasha would give anything to switch places with the young miko. He spent a miserable night worrying over the loss of his best friend.

They had reached the cave at last. Rin was slightly concerned about Ah Un being outside in the snow but once Sesshomaru explained the dragon was content and indeed already fast asleep she went inside. Jaken was instructed to begin a fire. Sesshomaru began digging through the bags from Ah Un's saddle. He found no extra blankets and he would not take Rin's to covering the miko with. A swift glance at Rin confirmed to him that she was sleepily eating a warm meal prepared by Jaken. He knew the instant she crawled into her blankets and sleep began to take her.

"Sesshomaru-samma?" A quiet voice called to him.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Promise Rin you will take care of Kagome-chan?" The child's question ended with a yawn.

"I promise Rin." At the taiyoukai's words the little girl fell fast asleep in complete trust. If Sesshomaru told her would do something he would do it.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the girl. She was shivering and her skin was very cold to the touch. Sesshomaru quickly removed her wet cold clothes and laid them by the fire. He was slightly surprised at the strange underclothes the young miko wore but he left them in place since they did not feel wet. Quickly Sesshomaru removed his armor and untied his obi. Sitting next to the cold girl, Sesshomaru opened both his outer and inner kimonos. Moon pale skin was lit by the fire as Sesshomaru placed the shivering miko against his bare chest and then covered them both with his kimonos.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and prepared himself for the long night ahead. The girls shivering gradually subsided but she was still restless. Sesshomaru could smell a faint scent of sickness in her scent already. She would not die of the cold but she would become ill. Glancing down, Sesshomaru looked onto a pale fragile face. Her nose was slightly red but she still looked slightly angelic in repose. Closing his eyes once more the taiyoukai thought to rest while he was restrained. His rest was interrupted by the most unlikely of noises. The girl was growling deep in her throat. It was a small sound and it slightly amused Sesshomaru. He did not know what this noise meant with humans but with inu youkai it meant complete relaxation and a sense of peace.

Again he closed his eyes and sought sleep. He would rest tonight to.

Authors Note

Okay everyone, this is my second fanfic. But it is my first featuring Kagome and Sesshomaru. Please reviews include flames if you like helpful criticism only makes me a stronger writer. I want to keep these characters as true to their original personalities as I can. I know Sesshomaru is a cold distant person but I believe he has a weakness in Rin and would not want her to see something she cared about die. Obviously the taiyoukai will have to change some or this fanfic will not work!

Please remember to be nice to the author and review!

Lady Morganna


	2. Am I Hallucinating

"…" Spoken words

Words in italics are a persons thoughts.

Chapter 2

Am I hallucinating?

Morning had begun to spread rosy colors across the world a long time ago and still the little miko did not stir from her warm resting place on the taiyoukais bare chest. Looking down at her, Sesshomaru caught sight of her stricken features. Her nose had turned a bright red, her eyes and begun to water, and her features were flushed from the raging fever that turned her body into an inferno. She needed medicinal herbs. Sighing the great lord remembered his promise to his still slumbering ward, the miko had to live or Rin would be upset. Unwrapping his kimonos, Sesshomaru removed the girl from him and placed her on the ground near her clothes. Kagome became restless as soon as she was away from the warmth and safety of the taiyoukai. A hand placed upon the clothes discovered they were still to damp for the sick miko to wear. Sighing yet again, Sesshomaru shrugged his outer kimono off of his shoulders. He gently wrapped the miko in the folds of the material. Kagome calmed her restlessness as soon as she was wrapped in the material. She had missed the unknown warmth but a piece of it was back and as well as that strange sense she had of being safe and protected.

Sesshomaru stood tying his obi around his thinner inner kimono and walked out of the cave to find the herbs the miko needed to calm her illness. The great taiyoukai barely felt the bite of the cold weather against his pale skin as he forged under the snow.

XXXXX

Inuyasha awoke the others as soon as the first rays of dawn began to light the sky. Instead of the usual sluggishness about leaving their warm blankets all were also as eager as the hanyou to find the missing miko. They set out to retrace their steps from the previous day and soon learned a very disheartening lesson. The snow could mask the sent and tracks of a person very well and could prove to be a problem even for Inuyasha's youkai senses. The group worked tirelessly until late afternoon when Inuyasha stumbled onto something quite accidentally. Hanging from a bush was a bit of the cloth of Kagome's winter coat. Inuyasha picked it up and gave it a sniff. He was at first relieved and then in a state of shock and anger.

Miroku happened upon the enraged and hanyou first. "Inuyasha? What is it?"

"A piece of Kagome's jacket. She was still alive when this was torn off of it." The monk could sense the hanyou's concern lacing his sentence.

"Where is she now, Inuyasha?" Sango was becoming more and more worried as Inuyasha became full of more self loathing.

"She was taken from here. Her scent smells slightly different. Like maybe she was getting sick."

Four set of eyes turned upon him, all were asking the same question. The fire cat mewed and the slayer worked up the courage to ask the question first.

"Who took her from here, Inuyasha?" Concern for her friend laced her every word. Inuyasha closed his eyes and bowed his head in complete misery and mumbled the one name none of them expected.

"Sesshomaru and I cannot track them because they must have left when it was still snowing. Their scent has been blown away." Three sets of eyes grew wide with shock and disbelief while a little kit cried for its mother.

Surprisingly the person to comfort the kit was not Sango, it was Inuyasha. He simply lifted the kit in his arms and began the journey back to the village.

XXXXXX

Kagome began to come up from her sickness induced sleep into a strange new world. Her head was fuzzy and sounds were muffled by the feeling of cotton in her ears. Her throat burned and her chest hurt. Coughs racked her body violently followed quickly by a set of sneezes that made her dizzy. She felt like her body should be being consumed by a fire as hot as she was. _Wonderful! Inuyasha is going to be sooooo angry with me for getting sick. _Through her watery eyes Kagome watched as a very tall very regal being entered the cave and began to walk towards her. _Sesshomaru? I must be hallucinating. _

A little voice soon confirmed she was not hallucinating. "Sesshomaru-samma! Rin is so happy you are back. Kagome-samma is very sick." The child's concern for the miko wafted off of her in waves to Sesshomaru's nose.

"You will make her better, won't you Sesshomaru-samma?" The child questioned her protector a hope and a belief in her protector clearing sparkling in her chocolate eyes.

The great youkai could only answer the child one way. "Yes, Rin. Now go to the other side of the fire with Jaken. You are not allowed near the miko while she is ill." Sesshomaru gave into Rin and still managed to keep his cool features blank.

Rin instantly complied and sat next to Jaken. Both of his companions watched as Sesshomaru began to break the leaves of the herb into a small pot of boiling water. As the plant broke down into the water, an herbal smell filled the air. Sesshomaru drained the liquid into a small cup coming to the miko's side. Sesshomaru sat next to her and placed the cup to his left. Kagome then got the shock of her life as she was lifted onto the taiyoukai's lap and leaned against his chest. His one arm then brought the liquid to her lips.

A cool voice spoke directly by her ear "You must drink all of this miko. The plant was near death from the cold and may not be as potent." Kagome recognized the smell of the liquid. She had given this to Shippou the last time he had been ill. Deciding Sesshomaru did not mean to kill her, yet, she drank the liquid.

It was as Kagome watched Sesshomaru place the cup onto the floor that she noticed his outer kimono was missing. Raising her hand to examine the plain white inner kimono, Kagome discovered where his outer kimono was exactly. She flushed with embarrassment and glanced to the fire only to be further embarrassed. She was not wearing her clothes under the kimono as she expected, they were lying by the fire.

Even though she knew she would regret asking the question she did it anyway. "Sesshomaru-samma, umm who removed my clothes?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the girl and wondered if her brain was being affected by the fever. Did she expect Rin was strong enough to remove her clothes? With his cool demeanor still in place Sesshomaru responded simply "I did."

If it was possible Kagome turned an even darker shade of red. Now she was really embarrassed the Sesshomaru had seen her naked!

"Do not worry about it human. You interest me not at all." The taiyoukai, in a rare show of kindness, sought to reassure her that her modesty was still intact. Instead of the gratitude he expected, he was rewarded with tears.

Sesshomaru merely gazed at her coldly and placed her back on the ground near the fire.

"You should sleep miko. Your body will heal faster that way." Kagome did not want to give in to the orders of the cold youkai but the herbs were beginning to have their affect.

She closed her hazy blue eyes and let sleep claim her. As soon as she was unconscious she once again felt safe and protected. How could this be she did not even feel this safe in Inuyasha's presence? Kagome decided to think about this when she did not feel like she was dying.

Authors Note

Not much happened in this chapter. This story may seem a bit slow at first but I have to make it that way for the story to work the way I have envisioned it.

To my reviewers:

Pyro the Dark Angel- Please forgive this humble person. I did not mean to offend anyone!

FluffyLover7- Thank you for marking this story on your favs list!

Your Crimson Death- Thank you for taking the time to read my story!

Sesshomaru20- Thank you for marking this story on your favs list!

SimpleDream- I hope my great start continues on into this chapter and all following chapters and everything goes as I have seen it. Thank you!

The first chapter of A Promise to Rin was hit on 200 times! I am so excited. Please

Review!

Lady Morganna


	3. Taking Care of Kagome

Chapter 3

Taking Care of Kagome

A protesting pain in her right shoulder assured Kagome that she had been lying in the same position for an extremely long time. She did not even bother opening her eyes all she wanted to do was turn over, find a warm spot, and go back to sleep. Turning over seemed to be a difficult project though, her illness was draining her strength and making her weak. The skin on the back of her neck began to crawl and she felt as if she were being watched.

"Could you please stop staring at me? It is very uncomfortable." The miko's voice sounded strained like her throat was burning.

He said nothing and continued to stare. She began to talk wondering if he was even listening.

"I don't know why YOU would want to stare at ME. It's not like I am very interesting. Jeez! Since you're a taiyoukai, I assumed you had some manners!" She was getting very upset at his refusal to say anything and the continuous staring.

She very nearly jumped into the fire when a pale hand was laid on her shoulder. She turned questioning eyes to him as he lifted her into a sitting position and handed her a cup of herbal tea.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-samma. Why are you helping me?" She blushed a deep crimson color at her own audacity. Yep she was defiantly going to die now. Surprisingly, he looked past Kagome to the rear of the cave. Kagome turned her head and saw the sweet face of a slumbering child. Glancing back at the youkai's face she saw a slight softing of his features. He really cared about his ward.

But in the customary Sesshomaru way he did not answer Kagome's question. She, instead, answered for him. "Rin asked you to take care of me. You aren't doing this for me; you're doing it for her. That is very sweet, Sesshomaru-samma!" Kagome smiled at him. She lay back down and snuggled into his outer kimono "Goodnight Sesshomaru." With a slight smile the girl slipped back into an herbal induced slumber.

Sesshomaru did not miss the fact that she had not put the honor title on the end of his name. Now because she knew he was doing something because Rin had asked him to she was not afraid of him. He eyed her with cold distant eyes. Women! Especially human women, he would never understand them. Rin was not afraid of him. She constantly hugged his legs or brought him flowers. And now the miko was not afraid of him. Soon the two of them would be leading him around like a puppy on a leash. Perhaps he was becoming too soft with the two human females. He needed to be sterner with them and not allow them so many leniencies.

Sesshomaru stood and made his rounds around the cave. He tucked Rins blanket more firmly around her and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, added more wood to the fire, and put his hand to the miko's forehead. Her fever was still present but was not as high as before. Walking to the opening of the cave he sniffed the air scanning it for any sign of danger. Finding none he began a walk around the perimeter of the cave to ensure no youkai or other vile creatures disturbed those he protected. Near dawn he returned. Upon entering the cave, he once again made the herbal tea for the miko and forced it down her throat when she woke up even though she did not want to drink the medicine and assured him she did not need it. Inside he was very pleased with himself he was making sure they obeyed him and knew he was in charge.

XXXXXXX

"Kagome-chan will you play with Rin?" Rin looked at her with hope. How could she say no to those huge brown eyes? Four days had passed and Kagome was feeling much better and she was becoming very restless.

"The miko is to sick to play with you Rin." A calm cool voice told a now downcast girl.

"It's alright Sesshomaru-samma. I feel well enough to play with her for awhile. Pleeeease!" Sesshomaru looked at two pleading faces and was slowly losing the battle with himself inside his head. Attempting to glare them into submissiveness was not working they were still looking at him with pleading eyes. Ignoring them did not work either because he could still feel them looking at him.

"Very well, Miko. For a short time." He consented with his usual I really don't care what you do attitude.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." He bristled when the miko did not put the honorary title on his name. Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself. He had just let them get the better of him once again. Growling low in his throat, Sesshomaru turned his head to look out the cave entrance.

The two girls were giggling and playing a game Kagome called hop scotch. Sesshomaru watched and decided the miko had tired herself enough for the day.

"Miko, Rin. You will cease this game and rest. I am going to hunt. You will not step foot outside of this cave while I am gone. Understood?" The two giggling girls looked to the cold youkai and nodded their heads. Sesshomaru walked out into the sunlight believing his every order would be carried out.

As soon as he was gone, Kagome and Rin looked at each and went back to their game with a conspiratorial wink.

Sesshomaru was gone for quite some time. Rin had fallen asleep and Kagome was becoming restless. She desperately wanted to go for a walk but she remembered Sesshomarus orders. Shrugging her shoulders she thought to herself what could possibly happen right outside the cave. She would not go far. Kagome walked to the entrance and stepped into the bright sunshine for the first time in days. She briefly wondered where Ah Un and Jaken were. She had not seen them in days.

The snow that still covered the ground made the scene even more peaceful to the young miko. A big serene smile graced her lips and she was preparing to step towards the woods when the bushes in front of her rustled. Kagome did not sense a youkai aura. Wondering what was spying on her she took one step towards the bushes and stopped dead in her tracks.

There before her stood a very angry looking mountain cat. Kagome stood perfectly still. _Maybe if I don't move it will just go away and leave me in peace._ Luck was defiantly not with her today because the animal prepared to pounce. She was frozen on the spot watching in horror as the animal came within feet of her position. She was very unsure what to do. This was not a youkai. She could not purify it with her chaotic powers. Closing her eyes she prayed the animal would be swift. She felt a rush of air and then heard a feral scream as the cat hit the ground at her feet. Opening one eye at a time she looked at the ground and found two things the cat had been killed and Sesshomaru was standing there. _Uh Oh. I am in sooooo much trouble for disobeying direct orders. Better make the sweet pleading face. _

"Hi Sesshomaru. Back so soon?" Looking at him with the most endearing face she could, Kagome hoped he would spare her life. Finally looking him in the eye, she realized there was only one way she was going to survive certain doom. So, she did what she had to do to survive.

"RIN! Sesshomaru is back!" Yelling at the top of her lungs to the sleeping girl in the cave, ensured she would wake up and come to greet her wonderful Sesshomaru-samma and ensure that Sesshomaru would not kill her while Rin was around.

The little girl came running out and wrapped herself around Sesshomarus leg. The youkai looked at Kagome with a glare in his cold amber eyes. The girl was proving to be quite devious. She had just gotten around Sesshomaru in his annoyed state, not many people were able to do that.

Author's Note

Okay there's chapter three. I hope you enjoy it.

To my wonderful reviewers: sataness-ov-desire, gothic-ember, golden-eyed-girl, and simpledream thank you very much for all of your support. Please keep reading and reviewing.


	4. Return to Him

Author's Note

Okay because of the response I am getting for this story, I have decided to update earlier then I had planned to. I usually take two days to update because I like to imagine the story in my head first. Sometimes my mind does not wish to cooperate but this chapter was literally banging on my mind wanting to come out! So here it is I hope you enjoy it and please review and tell me if Sesshomaru is to out of character.

To my reviewers:

Pyro the dark angel- She may be sweet but she will keep tricking Sesshomaru!

Kowzkowzkowzkowzect- Wow! That is a very interesting name! Women of any race are posses a mind that is devious and full of tricks. Kagome is a young human female just learning how to manipulate men using this very special gift. Who better for her to try out her emerging abilities on then the ever cool and stoic Sesshomaru?

Playing with Demons- This chapter was written just a little longer just for you! Enjoy!

Harmony8390- That was my favorite part of the chapter!

Kagamoesiun- I want to portray Kagome a with a little bit more intelligence. I hope she is not to oc.

And now on with the show!

Return to Him

Inuyasha sat where he had been sitting for the last seven days, in a tree outside of Keade's hut in the cold. The others kept trying to reassure the hanyou he was not at fault for Kagome's disappearance this time. He did not believe them. He should never have let go of her hand. He should not have been so mean to her. He should not have called her names. He should be nicer to Shippou. He should not push her so much. He should stop running off to Kikyo every time she turned her back. And he should most defiantly admit, at least to himself, that he, Inuyasha was in love with Kagome. He felt like he had lost the most important piece of his life and without her he could not continue on his journey. He had looked everywhere hoping to find her but to no avail. It was as if she had just disappeared. With each day she was gone the little group sank even deeper into sorrow. She always made them laugh and now they were left alone in the harsh unrelenting reality of their era. Without her they had lost their anchor.

XXXXX

Kagome's mind was also with her friends. She wondered what they were doing and if they had continued on the quest without her. She really missed them but then there was a strange sense of belonging in Sesshomaru's odd little group. She absently wondered where Jaken and Ah Un were again. They had been gone for sometime. She should have been freighted sitting where she was but how could she be frightened when the powerful Taiyoukai of the Western Lands was somewhere out there protecting her and Rin. He had left early that morning telling her and Rin he expected them to behave themselves this time. Looking from one girl to the other he realized that trouble would always follow these two. Sighing to himself, he decided he would take matters into his own hands. He lifted Rin in his arm and sat her several feet above the ground on a ledge. Next he lifted Kagome and sat her next to Rin.

"Hey!" Kagome watched as Sesshomaru turned and walked away from them. He stopped and turned to the two girls with a slight smirk.

"You will not be disobeying my orders this time, Miko. You will remain where this Sesshomaru put you until I remove you from the ledge." He seemed to be very pleased with himself and walked away leaving two very confined irritated females behind him.

They had been stuck on the ledge for many hours and Kagome was growing tired of the enforced restriction of activity.

"Of all of the arrogant, insufferable, high handed things to do! Who does he think he is? He cannot just go around leaving people on ledges!" Sesshomaru watched as the girl ranted to herself. Rin was sleeping in her lap and would be sure to be full of energy when she awoke. _Oh well. Jaken can deal with the extra amount of energy. _

"Jaken." His voice was as cool as ever with no trace of emotion even though privately he would enjoy watching the toad's interaction with the child.

"Yes, my lord?" Jaken was prepared to do anything for his lord but he knew what was coming because he had been thinking Rin would have way too much energy.

"You will entertain Rin until she tires." Walking towards the two girls, Sesshomaru's sensitive ears were once again assaulted by the miko's disparaging words against his character.

"Stupid, high handed, annoying dog!" By now her face was flushed and her heart was beating slightly faster.

"Silence miko or this Sesshomaru will not return you to your traveling companions." Sesshomaru saw his words had the desired affect. The miko closed her mouth and forgot all about the planned tongue lashing she had for a certain overbearing taiyoukai.

"You're really going to take me back?" Kagome could not believe her ears. Sesshomaru was offering to do something nice for her? Was he sick?

"I will return you to your companions."

"Do you promise me you won't try to take Inuyasha's sword when we find them?" Kagome did not want to see the taiyoukai fight his brother. Sesshomaru merely looked at her.

"This Sesshomaru does not have to promise anything to you miko. You are after all a mere human." Sesshomaru was not going to promise not to try to take the sword. His brother was undeserving of the power of the Tetsiauga and he would relieve him of a burden he believed to heavy for the hanyou to carry. Fully intending to tell the miko this, Sesshomaru looked into her pleading deep blue eyes.

"Please Sesshomaru! Don't fight Inuyasha just this one time." He kept looking into her eyes willing himself to look away. He could not.

"Very well Miko. I will not harm the hanyou this time." Sesshomaru lost another point to Kagome.

"You will need to be prepared for this journey and I wish to have my kimono back, miko." Sesshomaru watched as the blush slid up her neck and fanned across her delicate cheekbones. He really did secretively enjoy making the miko uncomfortable. And her curiosity was defiantly engaged. She had put her own clothes back on except for the incredibly heavy winter jacket because it had not dried. Over her own clothes she still wore Sesshomaru's outer kimono for warmth.

"How could I be better prepared, Sesshomaru?" The loss of the honor title behind his name no longer seemed to bother the lord. Reaching up, he lifted first a now very awake and alert Rin down and then Kagome.

"Rin you may go play with Jaken." He knew the toad did not see the young girl's torture as play but she learned through her bouts with Jaken and they made her stronger.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. JAAAAKEN! Come play with Rin." The toad took off with a screech as the girl came after him with a happy squeal. Sesshomaru watched the two disappear into the snow draped forest, Rin would mostly certainty give Jaken a run for his life.

"How could I be better prepared, Sesshomaru?" A hint of annoyance hung in the miko's repeated question.

"You require the proper clothing. Jaken was sent to attain those for you." Sesshomaru went to Ah Un and retrieved a package wrapped in blood red silk. He laid the slippery package in Kagome's eager hands. She sat down and began to remove the red silk from the bundle. Beneath all of the red silk, Kagome found the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen. The material was a very thick blue silk embroidered onto the draped sleeves and hem of the kimono was a wonderful scene of a great white inu youkai running through the pristine white clouds. The embroidery was continued onto the obi of the kimono. At the bottom of the package was another silk garment. This one was a deeper blue robe lined with white fur. The clothes were the same type Rin wore and would indeed keep Kagome very warm in the cold winter months.

Smiling at Sesshomaru, Kagome could barely contain her exuberance with the new clothes. _Inuyasha never makes sure I am comfortable and warm. Where had that thought come from? _Kagome shook her head slightly and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Sesshomaru! They are exquisite! May I go change now?" _She must be happy she never asks permission to do anything. _Inclining his head slightly, Sesshomaru gave his permission. Kagome turned and ran into the cave.

XXXXXX

After being literally knocked from his perch in his tree, Inuyasha had agreed to continue on the quest. The only thing that stopped him from beating Miroku into a bloody lump was Sango's voice of reason.

"Inuyasha! It's better to keep moving. We stand a better chance of finding Kagome if we move around." Inuyasha agreed with the exterminator and began the quest without Kagome continuously sniffing the area to catch whiff of her.

XXXXXX

Kagome walked out into the sunlight to be greeted by a panting Rin and a slightly roughed up Jaken sprawled on the snow covered ground.

Rin's eyes lit up the instant she saw Kagome. "Kagome-chan you look beautiful!" The child gave her the most sincere compliment she had ever gotten in the feudal system and a heart stopping shock when she posed an innocent question to Sesshomaru. "Doesn't Kagome-chan look beautiful in her new clothes Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru did not even flinch at her innocent question; Kagome however blossomed into a bright red flower at Rin's question. Sesshomaru noticed her embarrassment and could not help tormenting the little miko even more.

"Yes Rin. Kagome looks very beautiful." No emotion crossed the taiyoukai's face at his statement. Kagome on the other hand blushed even more and Sesshomaru could feel her temperature rise.

"We will begin our journey now. Rin, Miko you shall ride on Ah Un. This Sesshomaru does not wish to waste more time nursing sick weak humans." At Sesshomaru's words both Rin and Kagome giggled. The taiyoukai may have seemed cold and distant but his two human companions refused to believe his outward act.

And so Sesshomaru's odd little group started off, the great taiyoukai leading the way, Jaken followed at a respectable distance, and then came Ah Un carrying the most precious burden of all.

During their journey, Kagome kept up a constant chatter not just with Rin but also with Sesshomaru. He never answered but she knew he was listening. They had often had these one sided conversations during the last seven days and Kagome had stopped thinking about them being odd. He listened and sometimes she only needed someone who listened and did not berate her for being unlike Kikyo.

XXXXXX

They had traveled many miles and still had seen no sign of Kagome. The group was beginning to become weary and Inuyasha could sense the need for a rest.

"We can stop here for awhile." The hanyou's compassion for their weaker human bodies had surprised Miroku and Sango but it was his new treatment of the fox kit that had them wondering at his sanity. Shippou was being treated much nicer by the hanyou he had not been smacked or yelled at in the whole seven days Kagome had been missing. To tell the truth the kit was on edge and wished the hanyou would smack him or yell at him. He was really wearing himself out trying to out guess the changed hanyou.

Inuyasha's ears laid flat on his head and he snarled viciously. He was staring at a point in front of the group. Miroku and Sango prepared for battle the hanyou reserved that particular snarl for only his enemies. The two humans watched as a tall regal figure walked towards them. A gust of wind raised the figure's long silver hair into a banner flowing behind him and rustled the pelt resting on his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, you uptight bastard! What have you done to her?" Inuyasha was not known for his even temperament and was prepared to attack his much older and much more experienced brother.

Sesshomaru bristled at his brother's attitude and prepared to attack and kill the worthless hanyou. Already he could feel his youkai rising up, begging for the chance to end the hanyou's miserable life. Inuyasha's companions looked on, fearing the friend would be killed this time by his brother.

Everyone, including Sesshomaru, was shocked when a small delicate hand on his arm calmed his youkai and reminded him of his promise to the miko. All eyes turned to this new being, whose face was hidden from the inu tachi's view by her heavy fur lined hood. She was looking into Sesshomaru's eyes and silently pleading with him to keep his promise to her. He inclined his head to her slightly telling her in his own way he would keep his promise. Inuyasha's life would be spared for today; however, Inuyasha did not seem to realize his life had just been saved and he charged his brother, sword drawn.

One word stopped the hanyou's approach to an unmoving Sesshomaru.

"SIT!" The surprised hanyou did a belly flop onto the frozen ground. When he raised his face it was to look into the angry blue eyes of his brother's companion.

"Kagome? What the hell was that for? And why are you hanging all over Sesshomaru? Get over here where I can protect you idiot." The hanyou's emotions were raging.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru-sama saved me and then took care of me when I was sick. And he promised me he wouldn't fight with you today. He only came here to make sure I made it back safely. I will not let you attack him when he is being honorable." Sesshomaru took note of the honor title at the end of his name and noticed the miko only started using it when she was around other humans.

"I don't give a damn if he brought you back from the dead. Get the hell over here."

"Inuyasha. Sit boy." Kagome sang the hated words to the hanyou and walked back towards the taiyoukai. "Now behave so I can say goodbye."

Rin was standing clutching Sesshomaru's leg like a life line. She succeeded in making the glaring youkai look less intimidating. As Kagome approached her, Rin stepped out and threw herself into Kagome's outstretched arms.

"Rin will miss Kagome-chan." The little girl's voice was full of tears.

"Don't worry Rin. I'll see you again. I promise." Kagome was having a hard time saying goodbye to the little girl.

At Kagome's promise, Rin pulled back and smiled. Whenever someone told her they promised they always did whatever it was they promised. Rin was full of innocence and did not realize that many of the beings who made her promises were forced to carry them out by a cool taiyoukai and a fear of death. Rin merely accepted she and Kagome would see each other again.

Kagome stood and walked to the two headed dragon. She scratched their noses and thanked them for allowing her to ride them. She even bowed to Jaken and gave him her thanks for retrieving her new clothes. The little toad was so overwhelmed he did not know how to respond to the miko and so merely bowed his own thanks.

Everyone watched as Kagome made her back to stand in front of Sesshomaru. "Thank you for taking care of me Sesshomaru." Everyone flinched when she did not put the honor title on his name but Sesshomaru seemed to expect this from her and even accepted it. But everyone was surprised at the miko's next act it was so daring and bold.

Kagome threw herself at Sesshomaru and wrapped her thin arms around his waist and squeezed with all of her strength. The inu tachi waited with baited breath for Sesshomaru to kill Kagome for her daring but watched in awe as their friend was allowed to hug the youkai. They got the shock of their life when a clawed hand was placed upon her head in much the same manner he comforted Rin when she had a nightmare. Kagome leaned back and smiled at the youkai lord and then turned and joined her friends.

"Come on Inuyasha. There is no battle here today." She seemed calm and accepted the fact that she had just hugged Sesshomaru like she did it everyday. The little miko was definitely perplexing.

"Yeah well you're going to have to change out of those clothes because they reek of Sesshomaru and I cannot stand it." The hanyou did not like smelling his brother's scent all over the woman he just recently learned he loved.

"No Inuyasha. These clothes are warm and I refuse to be cold again." As Sesshomaru watched the little group walk off down the road, Kagome sat Inuyasha three more times for his bad manners and foul language. It was indeed an amusing sight.


	5. Enter Akito

Chapter 5

Enter Akito

Disclaimer- Time to face the harsh reality. I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Sesshomaru would be all MINE!

"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha could be heard above the roar of the battle calling out to

Tetsusaiga. The great fang was lashing out at the youkai as hard and as fast as Inuyasha called to it, oftentimes it acted like a shield for its master when a youkai got to close and attacked. Inuyasha was concentrating on ending this battle quickly and did not see the rapidly approaching threat to his life. Kagome, who was placed upon a slight rise, did see the threat. She notched an arrow and laced it with purifying energy. Taking careful aim she let the arrow fly with a last bit of purifying energy charged with the hope that she would hit her target. Inuyasha felt a spray of blood land upon the exposed skin of his neck, turning his head slightly he watched a large snake youkai fall to the ground surrounded in glittering pink purifying energy. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and nodded his head to her in thanks. Kagome smiled and went back to her own battles.

They had been attacked many times in the two weeks since she had rejoined the group. It was as if every youkai wanted something from the group and was determined to get it. The inu tachi were growing weary from the constant battle, even Inuyasha was beginning to show weariness. This was the third time in two days they had been attacked and every time the battles just got more gruesome. Finally, the last youkai went down in a shower of blood from Tetsusaiga last desperate swing. Inuyasha sat down next to the dying youkai and heaved a sigh.

"Well, where is the shard? Which one has it?" The hanyou was obviously exhausted.

"Inuyasha, there is no shard." Kagome was becoming more then a little concerned about the attacks there had not been a shard involved in any of the battles. The youkai did not even attempt to take the shards from around her neck. _Perhaps they don't want the shards. But why else would they attack us? Could we have something even more valuable then the shikon no tama shards in our possession? _Everyone in the group was thinking these same thoughts. Inuyasha stood and began to walk away from the blood and gore.

"Well then let's go find a safe place to rest." Inuyasha was snarling at his own inability to understand the situation.

The little group made for a peaceful looking meadow with a happy little creek bubbling lazily along. The sun shone brightly and all of the meadow was covered in bright yellow flowers. Kagome and Sango sighed with delight and began to wash the blood and gore from their bodies in the little stream. The meadow was a little slice of heaven for the weary group and they settled down to rest for as long as they were able to.

XXXXX

The acid soaked whip slipped out and connected with its target and left the pitiful youkai howling in pain on the ground. A single silver eyebrow merely rose in response to the easy defeat of the youkai. If someone were so intent on killing the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands then why did they send these weaklings? Sesshomaru was becoming very annoyed with all of the interruptions in his patrol of his lands. And when Sesshomaru was annoyed the entire world paid for one fools error. So, the price of one fools wish to rid the world of Sesshomaru-sama was one destroyed village, three burned rice fields, and several dead cattle all done during this new youkai's attack on Sesshomaru. There was a small difference between this battle and all the others before it, the attacker was still alive and he would answer the taiyoukai's questions.

Walking gracefully towards the fallen youkai, Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and began to release the poison from his claws. The young assassin grimaced. _How did this happen to me? I was the best of my kind and he has dealt with me as if I am nothing more then a human female. How could my lord ever believe he could bring harm to Sesshomaru? _The young assassin refused to give up any information to the taiyoukai. The reward for his unfailing loyalty to his master was his death. Sesshomaru merely stepped over the youkai and continued on his chosen path back to his castle. Perhaps some of his own spies would know who was seeking his death.

Upon reaching the gates to his castle, Sesshomaru slowed his pace to allow the samurai time to open them. Once inside the castle Sesshomaru walked towards the great towering form of his castle. To say the least it was an impressive castle. Set upon a towering cliff two hundred feet above the ocean the castle was impenetrable from enemy forces. The castle was five stories tall and placed upon a stone wall that raised the castle fifteen feet into the air. To attain the first level a set of sixty polished white marble steps had to be climbed. The top story of the castle was covered in bright green tile and had a triangular sloped roof. The two corners of the roof had brightly shining golden inu's standing guard over the royal family. Each of the other four stories had a mock green tiled roof that the story above sat upon. Graceful upswept corners on each side were also guarded by a golden inu. The walls of the castle were a pristine white. To the left of the great castle sat a white two story building with a gray tiled roof, this was Sesshomaru's dojo. The training grounds for his best samurai. The castle was surrounded by lush inviting gardens containing sakura trees, magnolia trees, and hydrangea, lotus, azalia, daphne and snow willows. The flowers were just now beginning to blossom and flood the area with their riot of color and their delicate scents.

Sesshomaru paid no heed to these sights as he stalked through the entrance and into his private study. He was not surprised to see the kitsune youkai there waiting for him.

"My lord Sesshomaru, welcome back." The kitsune's voice was not there to welcome Sesshomaru back.

"What have you learned?" Straight to the point, Sesshomaru did not have time to waste.

"You have become a target for Akito, lord of the northern lands. He seeks to take the Western Lands and add to his own wealth." The kitsune seemed to have something else to say but was unsure of how to say it to his lord. Sesshomaru could sense the samurai's unease.

"Whatever it is just say it." The kitsune glanced to his lord and wondered if the rumors were true.

"It is being rumored that a human miko spent seven days in a cave with you and Lady Rin. Akito believes her to be your concubine and you have placed her in the protective custody of your brother for her safety. He has begun to send assassins after the miko. Their orders are to leave her body bloody and broken in every way." To hear the things he had heard the northern lord was going to have done to the young miko angered the kitsune. He had no desire to see another suffer especially an innocent human girl. He believed his lord would send him to protect the girl and very nearly fell over with Sesshomaru's next words.

"You will remain here and protect Rin while I go and retrieve the miko. Her death would upset Rin." The samurai bowed his understanding and watched as the lord exited the room. His protection of Rin's feelings was very understandable if you had ever seen the lord with his human charge. No one in the castle denied the child anything and not only because she was impossible adorable but also because they accepted her as Sesshomaru's pup, even if he did not.

XXXXXX

Once again the little group found themselves in the midst of battle. Their perfect meadow had been overtaken and thrown into chaos. The perfect yellow blossoms were now stained with drops of red and the happy creek was soon rushing around the bodies of several youkai.

The first course of action for the youkai had been to drive the group apart. Inuyasha was completely segregated from his companions and surrounded on all sides. It seemed as if the youkai merely wanted to keep the hanyou busy as he was the greatest threat to their mission. Inuyasha could not even use Tetsusaiga's windscar or backlash wave because the youkai kept pushing either Miroku or Sango into his line of fire, as if they knew he would not hurt them.

Miroku could not and would not use his wind tunnel for fear of harming Sango. Every time the monk prepared to remove the rosary the exterminator was pushed to close to the youkai he was preparing to suck up.

Sango could not seem to gain enough ground to throw her giant boomerang in. For every step she took the youkai took two. They were effectively keeping the boomerang in her hands.

Kagome was slightly to the left of Inuyasha and was firing her purifying arrows at anything that came to close. The youkai seemed to stay back from her just enough to keep her from hitting them with the hated arrows. They had no wish to be purified. They would wait until she either ran out of arrows or until the bow could be taken from her. A few who were either very brave or very stupid would rush her occasionally but they were soon purified.

The small group was effectively cut off from each other and was losing ground quickly. If they did not regroup and fight harder they were going to die in this blood soaked meadow. Inuyasha looked at each of his friends and noticed something odd about the battle. _What's going on? It's like they don't even care about us. They are all surrounding Kagome but seem to be afraid of her arrows. They're after her shikon shards. _Inuyasha's eyes flew to the mikos neck and noticed the shards were gone. His eyes took in the entire meadow and he saw Shippou hiding behind an outcropping of rocks near the creek. In the kits tiny paws the glass jar containing the shikon shards could be seen. Shock and confusion flashed across the hanyou's face. _They're not after the shards. They're after Kagome!_

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha was enraged. Glancing to the hanyou, Kagome was slightly confused. Why would he call her name during battle? A youkai took her moment of distraction and made an attempt to get close to the miko. Kagome turned her attention back to her own problems and promptly sent the youkai to hell.

Inuyasha was in a rage, the only thing keeping him from transforming was the seal on the Tetsusaiga and now he could feel a much stronger youkai force approaching Kagome very quickly. If it did not change course soon it would collide with the delicate miko. Inuyasha watched in horror as the next events transpired.

Kagome notched an arrow and pulled the string back on her bow as a vicious looking lizard youkai made his attack. Before the string was pulled completely back, Kagome heard the most horrific noise she could ever imagine. The sound of her bow string snapping in two. She raised large fear filled blue eyes to the smiling lizard youkai. He neared her preparing to end her life. Inuyasha screamed in disbelief believing he would watch her die just as he had Kikyou. The youkai was within an inch of Kagome when a rush of wind blew her ebony hair and short skirt up slightly. She had closed her eyes in fear, when she opened them she got quite a shock. The lizard youkai was dangling with its head to leaning on its own shoulder from the clawed hands of Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai dropped the lizard, placed himself between the miko and youkai, and lowered himself into a battle stance. Inuyasha could not believe his eyes. Sesshomaru had just saved Kagome a second time and was obviously preparing to protect her during the battle. The hanyou fought with renewed strength, if he knew anything it was that Kagome would be well protected by his brother.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru waited for the attack.

"Stay behind me, miko." Ice dripped from his voice but Kagome knew he was not directing the tone towards her. The youkai stood with baited breath. Dare they attack Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands? They all seemed to be holding their breath waiting and thinking about this new development. Would they be able to defeat the taiyoukai? Seemingly as if they were one, the youkai surged forward prepared to kill the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru drew toukijin from his obi and waited for the wave of youkai to hit him.

The first wave was easily dispatched with a few swipes of Toukijin. The second wave became more demanding as more and more youkai attempted to swamp the taiyoukai. The youkai had decided as a group it would be easier to attain the miko if they dealt with Sesshomaru first. Besides with so many of them he could not withstand them very long. However, Sesshomaru did enjoy upsetting inferior beings and he was soon giving them a fight to the death. The youkai surrounding Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku abandoned fighting the three and instead turned their attention to the taiyoukai. He was deemed the greatest threat and needed to be delt with swiftly.

"Inuyasha what is going on? Why are they attacking Sesshoamaru?" Pain mingled with the monk's words.

"Because he's protecting Kagome and he is the greatest threat. They want Kagome." Inuyasha swung tetsusaiga at the youkai on Sesshomaru's far right.

"WINDSCAR!" The youkai fell, but it seemed as if a hundred more rose up to take their place. Sesshomaru was going to be over run. Already Inuyasha could smell his royal blood on the air.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru moved fluidly to deliver several death blows using his claws and poison whip. She watched as blood sprayed all over his perfectly white kimono and into those flowing silver locks. Several youkai got close enough to inflict wounds upon him. They had been attacking in small groups but their tactic suddenly changed, Kagome watched as several youkai moved towards Sesshomaru and one bold youkai pounced upon his back as he fought the others. The youkai upon Sesshomaru's back was obviously a neko youkai. The neko slammed its clawed hand through Sesshomaru's chest narrowly missing the taiyoukai's heart. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as the neko pulled its hand out and inflicted several other wounds Sesshomaru made attempts to pull the youkai off of his back but every attempt only added to his list of wounds.

Kagome looked at her last arrow and pooled her purifying aura into the arrow. Running to Sesshomaru, she slammed the arrow into the neko's back and watched as the he was purified. Sesshomaru turned and looked at the miko. She should have been afraid and running for her life, but she trusted the great taiyoukai. So, she stood her ground even in the face of his blood rage. Sesshomaru's eyes were the deepest darkest ruby red she had ever seen a youkai's before. His fangs and claws had elongated and his royal markings were standing out vibrantly against his pale skin. He was covered in so much blood his one white clothes were red.

In his blood rage all Sesshomaru kept thinking of was his need to protect the miko. He turned back to his self appointed task and continued to fight off the youkai. The others were making their way to the two and soon the battle was ended. Sesshomaru killed the last of the youkai. Inuyasha was slightly worried. If his brother remained in the throes of his blood rage he would kill them all. The taiyoukai was deeply wounded and something under his protection had been under attack, this knowledge sent him spiraling into an even bloodier rage. And then something happened.

Kagome ran to Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand.

"KAGOME! Get away from him!" The hanyou could not believe she would be so stupid as to approach an enraged taiyoukai.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha and drug Sesshomaru's face to hers, so they were standing forehead to forehead.

"It's okay Sesshomaru. You protected me they are all dead. I'm not hurt." She kept her voice soft and as calming as she could. She hoped it was enough. She merely kept repeating herself until his eyes began to fade into a lighter shade of red and then returned to their normal golden color. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"Are you harmed miko?" The cold tone was back in his voice.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru. Not even one little scratch on me." Smiling reassuringly at the taiyoukai Kagome wondered if she could convince him to sit down.

Sesshomaru took one step away from the miko, swayed on his feet, and then crumpled into a mass of blood soaked silk, silver hair, and pain. Everything hurt, everything was bleeding.

Inuyasha watched in disbelief as Sesshomaru literally fell at Kagome's feet. Kagome bent down and checked the youkai's pulse. It was there. He would heal himself but it would take time and energy he did not have at the moment. Kagome put her arms beneath his arms and tried to pull him from the meadow.

"Oi wench! Leave him here to die." Inuyasha saw this as the perfect time to rid himself of an overbearing half brother. Kagome turned angry blue eyes on him and Inuyasha laid his ears flat on top of his head and snarled at the miko.

"SIT BOY!" Into the hole that housed Inuyasha, Kagome called out. "I will not allow him to die. He has saved my life twice and I will not just leave him here when he needs me the most!" Kagome turned back to her self appointed task and was surprised when two more pairs of hands assisted her in lifting the youkai. Kirara transformed and allowed them to lay Sesshomaru across her back. Looking at her friends, Kagome, was glad they had helped because for looking so light and delicate Sesshomaru was VERY heavy! They set off towards the village to help Sesshomaru heal.

Inuyasha drug himself out of the hole of his own making and mumbled "Stupid wench!"

From the distance a distinct voice called out "Sit boy."

Authors Note

I am very sorry I have not updated in quite sometime. I will only be able to update on the weekends now because I have taken a job in my chosen field and must move. Internet service is erratic there and I am very behind in my work as I was hired literally a week before the work begins! I will update as soon as I can.

Also the castle I described in this chapter is an actual castle in Japan called the Nagoya Castle. To see a picture of this castle just do a google search. It really is very impressive.

To my reviewers:

Simple Dream- Thank you! I finally noticed I was misspelling sama! Inuyasha's fate has yet to be decided. I am not a fan of him going to hell with Kikyou so that is not going to happen.

kowzkowzkowzkowzect.- I am deeply sorry this took so long to update! There are so many people I would sit the police would come and take me to jail!

Gothic-ember- Please don't cry!

Bankostu-Lover- Rin is not meant to be sad. She has been cared for by the Taiyoukai and I believe she would develop a fear of others if her protector found them, shall we say distasteful (Inuyasha).

Kagamoesiun- I'm not telling what happens! You will have to keep reading!

MiDnIgHtKoI- Slightly funny! I hoped I got at least a little bit of humor across. Thank you! It's difficult to think of a different kind of plot. How else would Sesshomaru come in contact with Kagome unless he kidnapped her for the sword.

inuyashasgirl74- Thank you! I am so glad someone has told me my bumbling efforts to describe the scenery are worthwhile.

sataness-ov-desire- Thank you! I loved writing this chapter and did not do much rewriting because I felt like I had done it right. (This is unusual.)

LynGreenTea- More as requested!

Shavaineth- Keep reading because there is going to be a lot for these two to work through!

PlayingWithDemons- A true storyteller! I am completely blushing right now! Thank you so much!

inupupluvr- Well Sesshomaru is an inu youkai and taking care of everything is the way of a male inu. I cannot wait until I get to write other characteristics of the inu.

Sora Chi Kaminari- Thank you for your review!

Killing Freedom- I am blushing yet again! Thank you!

This story has been hit 2,199 times! Thank you all.


	6. Healing Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

Healing Sesshomaru

He was floating in a dark void. He could fell nothing, see nothing and all he could hear was a muffled voice. The voice calmed him, even soothed him when his inner beast was prepared to rise. He followed the voices instructions and slipped back into unconsciousness.

Kagome sat on her knees looking at the taiyoukai wondering what he would say when he found out what she was going to do to him. _Oh well. He took care of me and saw me when I was sick. So, he will just have to deal with this. _Kagome pulled the tangled mass of red stained hair off of Sesshomaru's chest. She had just begun to untie his obi and remove his haori when Miroku's astonished voice called out to her.

"KAGOME-SAMA! You cannot mean to strip him of his clothes. It is improper." The normally perverted monk could not contain his unusual amount of modesty. "If you will but wait outside Kagome, I will remove Sesshomaru-sama's clothes and ensure he is properly covered so you may treat his wounds." Miroku looked hopefully at the miko and was greatly relieved when he received a nod. Kagome made her way to the door of the hut.

Standing outside of the small hut, Kagome patiently waited for Miroku to finish undressing Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was not being any help. Kagome glared at the angry hanyou and received a glare in return. She did not understand why he was being so obstinate. She only wanted to return the favor Sesshomaru had done for her. He was wounded because he was protecting her. She would not turn her back on him.

"Kagome, I am done. He is ready for you. Is there anything I can get for you?" Miroku understood he would not be welcome in the hut by the youkai lord. Sesshomaru seemed to trust Kagome and Miroku knew he would not be among the list of people Sesshomaru trusted. At the shake of Kagome's head, Miroku stepped down into the bright new spring grass and walked away from Kagome. He hoped he was making the right choice in leaving her alone with the taiyoukai.

Kagome entered the hut once more and settled beside Sesshomaru. She lifted a warm towel and began to clean the blood from his wounds. As the blood was wiped away, Kagome saw his wounds were beginning to heal on their own. There would be no need for her to heal the youkai but she would keep the wounds clean and sterilized while he healed himself. Kagome continued cleaning the chiseled chest, dragging her warm towel across the sculpted plane of his pectoral muscles and down over the well toned muscles that completed a perfect six pack on Sesshomaru's abdomen. A warm rosy blush rose up from her collarbone to her high cheekbones. Sesshomaru would put many men to shame if he ever felt the need to show off his perfect body. Once she had cleaned the blood from his upper extremities, Kagome applied an antiseptic to his wounds and wrapped the taiyoukais chest in clean white linen strips. Kagome next wiped the blood from his arm and shoulders.

Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of his missing arm. He was left with nothing more then a stump the day Inuyasha had severed it in battle but there before Kagome's astonished eyes was Sesshomaru's arm regenerated down to the elbow. She knew youkai could regenerate themselves but it was taking a long time for him to regenerate his lost arm. She continued wiping the blood from his body moving up to his neck and across his pale face. Wiping the blood from his demonic markings, Kagome faintly wondered what they meant. She sighing deeply she wondered if she would ever have the courage to ask him. She applied her medicine as she went hoping to stop the spread of any infection. Once all of the blood was wiped from his body, Kagome set herself to the task of removing the blood from his once silver locks. She wiped the blood from his hair merely because she knew Sesshomaru would not like the blood there. He was always so immaculate and seeing blood in his hair only made him look like a fallen angel. Kagome sat back on her knees and observed her work. Every wound was medicated and bandaged and every drop of blood had been cleaned from his pale skin. He was indeed the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Kagome believed Inuyasha was cute and good looking and he had been her model for male perfection for so long but now looking down on Sesshomaru Kagome knew she would never use Inuyasha as her model anymore. Kagome stood and gathered his clothes to her chest. She stepped out into the dying light of the day and took a deep breathe of the clean pure air.

Not sparing the sulking hanyou a glance, Kagome walked towards the small winding river to wash the battle stains from Sesshomaru's hoari. As she neared the tree occupied by the annoyed hanyou, Inuyasha leapt into her path.

"You are absolutely pathetic. Taking care of him, washing his clothes, and protecting him. It's not like you're his mate or his concubine. Fluffy wouldn't even think about taking you as either of those. So what do you hope to be his slave?" The hanyou was hurt. The woman he loved was showing kindness and affection to the one person in the world he would always be at odds with. Since she was taking care of HIM she wasn't fawning over Inuyasha and he was extremely jealous.

Kagome raised angry eyes Inuyasha's face and let him know her feelings with one simple word spoken with an iciness Sesshomaru would be proud of. "Sit." The hanyou instantly complied and found his face buried in the dirt. He had to admit to himself that he deserved that. Kagome merely stepped around Inuyasha and continued on her way to the river. Miroku and Sango just shook their heads at the foolish boy and wondered when he would out grow his adolescent phase.

Sango quickly followed after Kagome. The miko looked like she would need some help. After all she was carrying all of Sesshomaru's silk clothing, his pelt, and his two swords.

"Kagome! May I help you with these things?" Kagome turned at the first friendly voice she had heard all day.

"If you don't mind helping Sesshomaru, Sango." Acceptance of rejection flowed into the miko's voice. So many of the villagers had refused to help with her self appointed task and had even refused to look at her lately.

"I don't mind helping him Kagome. He protected you so he must not be all bad." Sango smiled at Kagome telling the young miko she would stand by her through this troubling time.

The two females continued on their way to the river to wash Sesshomaru's clothes, pelt, and swords. Unaware of the chaos they would come back too.

XXXXX

Miroku had went into the hut to check on the taiyoukai for Kagome and soon wished he had not even dared to enter the hut. Sesshomaru was awake and not very happy.

Sesshomaru had opened his eyes expecting to see a bright sky above him and youkai approaching him to seize his lands and title while he was weak. Instead he looked up into the thatched roof of a human hut. He turned his head trying to find someone to blame this on. He was attempting to sit up. With his arm across his chest holding onto his wounds, Sesshomaru meet the monk for the first time outside of battle.

Miroku entered the hut and came face to face with a red eyed hissing taiyoukai. Thinking to save his own life, Miroku ran out of the hut calling Kagome's name as loudly as he could. Inuyasha watched the monk run from the hut in a state of panic and smirked to himself. Approaching a wounded youkai was never a good idea; the monk should have left Sesshomaru alone.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome ran at full tilt towards the hut, concern billowing off of her form for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was disgusted and felt the wave of jealous seep through his soul.

XXXXX

Sesshomaru turned red rimmed eyes towards the opening of the hut as Kagome rushed in. The human was panting heavily and her face was flushed from the exertion of running. Red eyes met blue eyes. Kagome came to a stop and began to approach the youkai cautiously. She had no desire to annoy him into lashing out at her.

It was strange. As soon as the miko began to approach him slowly, Sesshomaru calmed down and lost his anger. Sesshomaru lay back down with a low pain induced hiss. He was wondering at his own sanity, wondering why he would begin to feel calmer when the miko was around. He had deduced it was she who had taken care of him and calmed him during the painful hours of darkness. He did not understand but the girl was harmless she could cause him no harm. The taiyoukai had no idea how much harm Kagome could bring to him but he was soon to learn the girl was slightly more obstinate then she appeared.

XXXXX

Two days had past and the silver haired youkai had not left the dank hut in all of those long hours. He was more then ready now. The miko had hovered over him the last forty-eight hours and had made sure he did not move or cause himself any distress. She did every little thing for him. She had even brushed his hair to keep it from tangling and becoming a mess. Sesshomaru was very annoyed at the little miko, she never seemed to leave. All he wanted was a little peace and fresh air, he finally got it when he looked at her and made her angry.

It was rather amusing how he had obtained his freedom. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself deep within his chest. Who could have imagined one little sniff, an arched silver brow, and one little statement could have gotten the miko to give him some freedom from her presence. She acted as if he had hurt her feelings. He did not understand why she was so angry. He had only been truthful which is honorable. Perhaps he should have used a different approach. Perhaps asking the miko outright if she had taken a bath recently because she smelled like a filthy ningen was not the correct path to take. Oh well. The youkai shrugged elegant shoulders and walked stiffly to the door of the hut. A little air was all he needed and his head would stop spinning and he would be able to walk easily.

XXXX

Inuyasha watched as his icy brother came stumbling out of the hut. Inuyasha snorted to himself it looked like his perfect brother was not completely healed by the way he was walking. This was proving to be interesting to Inuyasha, so he merely watched. Unfortunately for him, Kagome bathed quickly so she could return to Sesshomaru's side quickly. He knew the instant she walked up behind him, knew the instant she saw he was merely standing there watching Sesshomaru weaken, and knew with out a doubt his brother was going to get quite a kick out of his little trick.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha laid his ears back flat on his skull and bared his fangs in a feral growl. Sesshomaru was slightly perplexed at his strange behavior. Why would the half breed feel the need to assert himself to Sesshomaru now? Sesshomaru sniffed the air and caught the sent of chamomile and lavender. Kagome was standing behind Inuyasha. Sesshomaru knew what was coming and smirked at the hanyou, who only growled at him all the more.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY! How could you just stand there and let him wonder around? He needs our help! Sesshomaru let me help you back to the hut. You must be very tired."

Sesshomaru was no fool and realized why Inuyasha was angry. The half breed did not like the miko caring for him and lavishing her attentions on him. Sesshomaru was not one to ignore a chance to twist the proverbial knife in his half brothers heart. Looking rather innocent, he glanced at the miko and allowed a slightly exhausted look to fade into his amber eyes.

"Yes, Kagome. I am very tired. I feel that I need to rest. However, I would like to rest outside beneath the tree over there. If it is not to much trouble to you of course." Sesshomaru had been trained at being nice to females by his mother and though he rarely used the information he still remembered all of the little phrases she had taught him. Add that to the shimmering amber eyes, turned beseechingly onto Kagome and the little miko could deny Sesshomaru nothing.

"Of course Sesshomaru. I will help you to the tree and I will bring you anything you need to make it comfortable for you." Kagome responded to his words just as he imagined she would. Sesshomaru put his arm around the girls waist, Inuyasha growled low in his throat. Sesshomaru splayed his hand just along the mikos ribcage just under her breast, Inuyasha growled louder. Sesshomaru put his head near the mikos to lean more of his weight upon her and bring their bodies into closer contact; Inusyasha cracked his knuckles at the older youkai. Kagome helped Sesshomaru walk towards the tree. As the older brother walked past the younger brother, Sesshomaru turned to cast a last look at his brother and smirked at the hanyou. Inuyasha could not believe his eyes. It looked like the damn idiot was rubbing Inuyashas face in the fact that he, Sesshomaru, was touching Kagome and she was taking care of him.

This could not go one. Inuyasha was going to lose what little bit of sanity he had left. Sesshomaru was getting to much satisfaction from his pain and Inuyasha could not stand being a source of amusement for his brother.

Authors Note

To all of my reviewers, thank you so much for your words! I know it has been some time since my last update, so I put this chapter up even though I am not completely happy with it.

Lady Morganna


	7. Inuyasha's Discovery

Inuyasha's Discovery

Darkness surrounded him, he was huddled against the wall trying to control his breathing and not give away his hiding place to the little devil who trailed him. Sucking in his breathe, he tried to stop even the beating of his heart when he heard a light step in the adjoining room. He could hear the being creeping closer and closer to his hiding spot. He saw a small delicate shadow flit across the screen before him, with baited breath he waited, hoping the being would pass by and leave him in peace for a few minutes more. Luck was not with him it would seem because the devil pulled the screen open and looked at him with huge caramel eyes gleaming wickedly with a giggle the devil slapped him on the shoulder.

"You're it, Jaken-sama!" The little devil ran off laughing and desperately searching for a cleaver hiding place. The little toad shook his head and started slowly after the girl. She loved this game most of all and the little toad was often called upon to play the game of tag with her. He began his long search for the little devil as he affectionately called her in his head. Rin could hid in the most interesting and unusual places. Jaken could spend hours searching for the girl sometimes. Jaken had become emotionally attached to the girl over the years she had trailed behind Sesshomaru-sama. He was often responsible for her care and had long ago stopped resenting that assignment. Sesshomaru-sama protected the child and many believed her to be Sesshomaru's adopted daughter because of the surprising amount of care he showed her. Jaken was incredibly honored to care for her when Sesshomaru was gone and had even grow to enjoy the little devils company. Jaken smiled widely to himself and set off after her at a quicker pace.

The kitsune watching the pair from the shadows was still confused. Why were these two beings so honored to follow in Sesshomaru's very footsteps? What about them was so special? A human female child and a grumpy toad youkai, following a proud inu taiyoukai was unheard of. The kitsune, Kenshin, was glad of the chance to watch over the toad and the girl. He wanted to better understand them and their affect on his lord. He did love a good puzzle. The mistunes tail twitched in anticipation.

XXXX

Sesshomaru was healing quickly. He would need to leave the village soon. Casting a look to his brother, Sesshomaru smirked. He really did enjoy watching Inuyasha get sat. He also enjoyed teasing his brother. He was after all the older brother it was his job to tease Inuyasha unmercifully. However, what Sesshomaura enjoyed the most was the attention he was receiving from the miko. Her aura was calming and even soothed his youkai.

Sesshomaru was sitting beneath a tree near the old miko's hut; Inuyasha strolled up to his brother and for once was not strutting around with a cocky air. Inuyasha sank to the ground next to his brother and drew in a deep breath before launching into the speech he had planned.

"Sesshomaru, I haven't asked until now because you were wounded. But I need to know why are those youkai coming after Kagome and why have they not attacked since you have been here?" Inuyasha's voice was respectful and did not hold a malicious undercurrent to it. He needed to know who was trying to kill Kagome, why, and how this was connected to Sesshomaru. He was willing to play nice if it meant protecting Kagome.

"Akito, the northern lord, believes her to be my concubine. He seeks to take control of the Western Lands, by killing anyone who has a claim to rule. He has sent assassins after this Sesshomaru and believes killing the miko would keep the Western Lands from having an heir after my death." Sesshomaru's voice never changed from his usual icy tones.

"Why did you come to save her?" Inuyasha was still surprised at the risk Sesshomaru had taken when he had jumped between Kagome and the attacking wall of youkai.

"This Sesshomaru saved the miko because of a promise to Rin." Sesshomaru's voice changed slightly on the last word of his answer. It was as if he had feelings buried deep within his heart for the little girl, as if she was a ray of light in his dark world.

"You only saved Kagome because you promised Rin?" Inuyasha looked sideways at Sesshomaru. Something was wrong with his normally cold brother and wondered what kind of power the young girl had to be able to melt the ice around the taiyoukai, because it seemed as if Kagome had the same power over Sesshomaru.

As Inuyasha looked at his brother, he noticed his eyes were continually seeking out Kagome and he also noticed Kagome was always glancing at Sesshomaru. It would seem the two were beginning to harbor feelings for each other. Inuyasha knew neither of them knew what was going on. Kagome was too innocent and Sesshomaru had been too cold for too long to realize what was happening to him. Inuyasha sighed deeply and earned a cool glance from his brother. Inuyasha stood and dusted himself off and walked off towards Kagome. He needed to do a little investigating and discover just how deeply Kagome was affected by the living breathing god that was his brother. Then he had to do something many believed he was incapable of, he had to do some serious thinking. He had to find a way to regain Kagome and quickly before his brother realized what was happening to himself. He only hoped he wasn't too late. He showed have realized before now what was going on he had been told the story a similar story often enough.

Inuyasha stopped near the miko and made small conversation with her and counted the number of times he had to call her name to get her attention and how many times she glanced to Sesshomaru. Yes, he defiantly needed to think and the most peaceful place to think was the gods' tree. Inuyasha was soon ensconced in the boughs of the ancient tree, frantically trying to come up with a plan that would pull Kagome to him and not push her away. He thought for the rest of the afternoon and far into the evening. The sun had set and the moon had risen when he finally gave up and returned to Kaede's hut.

As Inuyasha approached the hut, he was reminded of a painting that once hung in the main receiving room of the Western Castle. It was a painting of his mother and his father. It had been painted before they were mated by a wandering artist. His father had often stared at that painting for hours after his mothers' death. It was his last memory of his father. The painting had been simple yet magnificent and Inuyasha saw the painting brought to life before his eyes.

They were on a slight rise above the village and formed a silhouette against the round luminescent moon. Sesshomaru, stood tall and regal, his long silver hair blowing gently in the wind. His hand rested lightly upon Tojokin's hilt prepared to pull the sword from his obi if necessary. His pristine white haori seemed to flow in gentle ripples as the wind rustled past him. Kagome sat at his feet. Her legs were tucked up beside her covered with the simple silken kimono Kagome had taken to wearing. She rested her head upon Sesshomaru's leg and her ebony hair caressed his silk clad thighs. Both beings were staring up at the moon and seemed to be content and comfortable in each others presence.

Kagome was allowed liberties Inuyasha had never seen Sesshomaru grant to anyone, youkai or human. If he did not move quickly he would lose her forever to the one person in the world Inuyasha knew could give her everything she desired. Sighing heavily, Inuyasha trudged into the hut indescion and uncertainty rolling off his young body in waves.

Sesshomaru heard his sigh and smelt the change in his scent but he could not pull away from the miko. Being with her now was not meant to torment Inuyasha, it just felt right to Sesshomaru to be here with the young miko and to have her leaning on him for support. He was still unable too understand what was changing inside him yet he knew something was changing and he knew somehow it had to do with the little miko at his side.

Authors Note

I hope you all see the last scene between Sesshomaru and Kagome as I saw it in my mind. I would love to see that scene as a drawing but I do not know anyone who can actually draw. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to all of you who reviewed. The first part of the chapter concerning Rin and Jaken was to answer some questions I received about what Rin was doing without Sesshomaru.

Lady Morganna


	8. Begining the Journey

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Beginning the Journey

The rosy early morning light filtered into the hut and fell into the eyes of the young hanyou. Glancing around the hut, Inuyasha checked the breathing of his companions noting they were all asleep he rose to his feet and stepped out into the chilly fresh morning air. Sesshomaru stood slightly away from the hut looking toward the rising sun. Inuyasha stepped beside his brother and stood next to the regal Sesshomaru. Looking at the two brothers, anyone could see what Inuyasha would eventually resemble. He had a lot of growing up to do but he too would one day be tall, elegant, and entirely too handsome for his own good. Inuyasha bore a resemblance to his brother at that age and even Sesshomaru had to admit he would progress into a handsome youkai one day. If Inuyasha ever decided to grow up.

"You know why I have come here." Dripping ice as always Sesshomaru went directly to the point. Inuyasha glanced at his brother and his face hardened.

"I won't let you take her, Sesshomaru. You cannot have her." Seshomaru sensed there was something more to Inuyasha's comment but chose to remain quiet.

"I made a promise to Rin. I will carry out my promise. You cannot protect the miko. I can protect her; therefore she is coming to my castle with me where she will remain until this war is over." Inuyasha glanced to Sesshomaru and did not see anything out of place with his brother. Inuyasha was stuck and he knew it. He also knew Kagome would be safer locked away in Sesshomaru's castle where no one would have a chance of getting to her but he truly feared what would happen to her within those walls. He also knew he had already run through every scenario he could think of to protect Kagome and none of them would work. She would eventually be killed and taken from him forever. To protect her and keep her he would have to put her in Sesshomaru's care on one condition.

"Very well Sesshomaru. But only on one condition, I go with her and protect her." Inuyasha thought he had found a way to get around his brother and his demands.

"Very well Inuyasha. Be ready to depart when I return." Sesshomaru left a stunned Inuyasha behind him as he walked elegantly away. Inuyasha had a fleeting desire to know where Sesshomaru was going and what he was going to do.

Turing toward the hut, Inuyasha prepared himself to be sat for his plans with Sesshomaru. Unfortunately the poor hanyou should have prepared for several vicious sits in a row. Kagome did not like the idea of leaving the village unprotected why she was protected in Sesshomaru's castle. Kagome was drawing in a deep lungful of air to sit Inuyasha into the next century with, when she felt a cool hand upon her bare arm. Glancing down at the hand, she noticed the long slim fingers and elegant wrist with maroon stripes wrapping around it.

"There is no need to kill Inuyasha Kagome." The taiyoukai spoke her name as a caress and slid his cool hand down her arm in a gentle caress taking her hand Sesshomaru lead Kagome out into the bright late morning light. Once they were outside Sesshomaru handed Kagome a silk wrapped package.

"You will put this on and wear it to my palace." Giving Kagome a little shove towards the hot spring, Sesshomaru clearly indicated she was to bathe. Turning to the rest of the group, Seshsomaru addressed them in a calm cool voice.

"Are the rest of you prepared? It is a long journey to my castle. You would do well to ride the fire neko. I will carry the miko upon my cloud." Inuyasha began to speak up but was bowled over by the imposing taiyoukai.

"The fire neko and I are full blooded youkai Inuyasha you will not be able to keep up with us with only your hanyou speed. I refuse to carry you or any of the others. You will ride the fire neko." The finality in Sesshomaru's voice spoke of a male who was used to getting his own way and not having to argue with anyone. Inuyasha fell back from the argument not because of his brother's imposing personage but because of the vision that was walking towards him.

Kagome was dressed in a silver silk kimono, her obi was the same blue as the crescent moon on Sesshomaru's brow and a vine circled around the hem of the kimono and sprouted small blue moonflowers. The entire kimono reeked of the western lords' ownership over the young miko. Every piece of the kimono spoke of the western lands from the colors silver and blue to the moonflowers along the hem.

Inuyasha growled and took a step towards the young miko attempting to put his body between the miko and the taiyoukai. He acted on instinct and did not realize what he had done until Sesshomaru also acted out of instinct and wedged his body between the miko and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was not going to let the hanyou anywhere near what was his. He considered the miko his and his alone. It was a subconscious decision, one that was made without Sesshomaru's consent or willingness. However, once the decision was made instinctually Sesshomaru had to act on it and had to obey it, his youkai would not allow him to do otherwise. Inuyasha had simply gotten to close to the miko and if he did not move away the irritated taiyoukai was going to snap and hurl his brother across the village.

Inuyasha was reckless but he was not stupid backing down from Sesshomaru was the only way he would live to make the attempt to regain Kagome. So, he did it and did it well even sketching a small incline of his head to the elder youkai. Sesshomaru's youkai calmed some when Inuyasha backed down; however, it was still raging within his blood. Only when a small hand was placed on his arm and the scent of chamomile and lavender came to him did his youkai calm down. Inuyasha noticed the taiyoukai's reaction to Kagome and realized he was very close to losing her to his brother. Sesshomaru's youkai had already recognized Kagome as his mate and was pushing his brother to protect the female from any encroaching males. Inuyasha felt a great wave of unhappiness settle over him as well as a new resolution to fight with his brother for the love of the little miko. However, if he was right he would have a difficult fight on his hands.

Sesshomaru formed his cloud beneath his feet and then held his hand out to Kagome. Kagome took his hand and stepped easily onto the demonic cloud with trust. Sesshomaru pulled the slightly accident and danger prone Kagome close to his warm body and wrapped a protective arm around her body. Kagome found herself feeling comfortable and protected within the arm of the taiyoukai. She settled herself in for long ride with the taiyoukai and reminded herself to ask Sango about the strange behavior between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Authors Note

Well here it is the next chapter. To answer a question, the pairings are Sesshomaru and Kagome. The next chapter will have a bit of fluffiness in it, a realization on Sesshomaru's behalf, and some more annoying Inuyasha. Please do not get me wrong I love Inuyasha. He is an adorable character but he is much to immature for Kagome and he still loves Kikyou. I also do not have bad feelings for Kikyou. She and Inuyasha are perfect for each other in my eyes. Just as Sesshomaru and Kagome are made for each other. She needs to have the grounding and calmness Sesshomaru displays. Sesshomaru needs her happy spirit and carefree attitude. Together they are the perfect couple!

Lady Morganna


	9. The Taiyoukai's Discovery

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

The Taiyoukai's Discovery

She curled her hand into the silver silk of his hair as something in her dream caused her pain. The once serene face scrunched up and a pair of rosy lips parted in agitation. A rush of breath against his pale neck caused Sesshomaru to look down upon the miko now wrapped up in his arm and tail. She had grown tired during the flight and had nearly fallen when she let sleep claim her, so he had lifter against his chest. She was beautiful and brought a sense of calm to the taiyoukai. Calmness was something he had not experienced from another being in along time and he enjoyed the feeling of peace. He did not like seeing the look of pain gracing her features, so he did what came naturally to a male inuyoukai. He leaned his face down against the miko's face and nuzzled his nose into her cheek. Sesshomaru issued a small low growl in the deepest part of his throat and let it rumble into his chest and vibrate around the slumbering miko. He offered her the comfort an inuyoukai offered to an agitated mate. Hoping she would be comforted and her sleep would not plague her with nightmares anymore.

Kagome felt something warm and soft rub against her check and felt a vibrating hum surround her body. She did not understand why but she felt safe and protected in that moment and her nightmare disappeared on a puff of air not even leaving a wisp of the pain behind. Snuggling deeper into the muscled chest of the taiyoukai, she gripped his hoari and settled into a deep peaceful sleep.

Inuyasha watched his brothers youkai respond to Kagome's fear and offer her comfort. He felt his bond with Kagome slip further through his fingers. Sango noticed Inuyasha's form slump forward and knew he had noticed what she had about Kagome and Sesshomaru. She knew Kagome had no idea what was going on between the two brothers or that she was the center of the issue. She would have to have a chat with Kagome about youkai and their mating rituals.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshin sat to the right of the little puzzle known as Rin. Jaken sat to Rin's left. Rin sat in Sesshomaru's chair at the head of the table. Whenever the lord was absent, the staff treated Rin as if she was an extension of him. As if she was his pup. Kenshin found this interesting. She was human any youkai could clearly tell she was human and yet every youkai servant treated her like an inu princess. Just today he had observed Rin being asked what she wished to have on the menu for the next week, she had been fitted for the best silk kimono's, she had been asked her opinion on several matters pertaining to the household and now here she sat in Sesshomaru-sama's seat at the head of the table. Kenshin had now defiantly seen everything there was to see in life. A house full of youkai bowing and willing serving a human female was a great oddity in this world of war and dominance.

After her afternoon meal, Kenshin escorted Rin into Sesshomaru's personal study where an ancient youkai waited for the girl. Katsu, was a gnarled battle hardened warrior who had served under the great Inutashio. When he had become too old to do battle with "young insolent pups" Sesshomaru had given him the honor of being the general in charge of protecting the palace. After Rin had come to stay in the palace, Katsu had become her tutor. He taught Rin everything she needed to know to protect herself and live amongst youkai for the rest of her days. Rin had become fond of the old youkai just as he had grown to love the little girl. Where he once been full of dread about tutoring her, he now was full of delight and looked forward to their time together every day.

"Katsu-sama! Rin is here!" She burst into the room and flashed a brilliant smile at the old inu.

Smiling down into her beaming face, Katsu corrected her grammar. "Katsu-sama, I am here." Rin tried to give the youkai her best puppy eyes. Katsu smiled at the little girl and shook his head at her.

"Your innocent puppy eyes do not work on me child. Save them for Sesshomaru. That pup seems to buy every innocent look you give him. I do not." Rin knew her looks would not work on the older inu but it never hurt to keep trying.

With a sigh, Rin settled at the desk and picked up her quill "Yes Katsu-sama." Rin bent her head to her work and began her studies in earnest.

XXXXXXX

When Rin finally raised her head from her scrolls, the palace was buzzing with activity. Every youkai was scurrying about trying to set everything to rights. Rin watched the work from her desk and grew excited if the servants were rushing around that meant Sessshomaru-sama had been spotted and was on his way home! She glanced towards Katsu and looked at him imploringly. She was begging to be done with her work so she could greet her lord.

Glancing at the girl, Katsu sighed "I will release you for the day child only because Sesshomaru enjoys seeing you on his return. Tomorrow you will make up the time you have lost today. Understood?"

Rin nodded her head enthusiastically and ran from the study into the great hall. She stopped at the top of the great stairs and waited for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru saw Rin waiting for him at the top of the stairs. Leaning down next to Kagome's ear, he whispered into the delicate shell. "Kagome it is time to wake up. We have arrived."

Kagome yawned and stretched. "How long did I sleep?"

"Only two hours. The trip was not long." Sesshomaru let the miko down onto the cloud and she moved to stand slightly behind him to his left. Sesshomaru noted her sign of acceptance of his higher station then hers and felt a sense of pride rise in his chest for the miko. He was disturbed by this feeling and all of the other feelings he had for the miko.

Stepping from his youkai cloud, Sesshomaru walked towards the gathering of youkai on the stairs. He only made three steps before a little whirlwind wrapped herself around his legs and squeezed until she could not squeeze anymore. Looking down, Sesshomaru noticed the deep grin on Rin's face and felt a sense of homecoming. While his youkai recognized Kagome as his mate, it also recognized Rin as his pup and felt protective towards the child. Rin's eyes glanced past Sesshomaru's legs and noticed the strange people standing behind him. She noticed the hanyou, the exterminator, the monk, the fire neko, and the kitsune but what caught her rapt attention was the miko clothed in the colors of the Western Lord. Smiling widely the girl ran to the miko and stood before her.

"Hello Rin is Rin. You are Kagome. Rin remembers you." Rin smiled at Kagome.

Kagome smiled down at the girl. "Hello Rin." Shippo came forward to clutch at Kagome's leg much as Rin had clutched at Sesshomaru's leg and glanced at the girl.

"Rin this is Shippo. Would you like to play together?" Kagome hoped the girl was as sweet as she looked.

With an enthusiastic nod, the young girls smiled, grabbed the kitsune's paw and drug him off to parts unknown to play with dragons and maidens in distress. Ah Un was always up for a game of rescue.

Sesshomaru turned to the miko "She will run him around the palace tirelessly for the next several hours."

"That's okay. Shippo doesn't get to play with other children much it will be good for him." Kagome reassured Sesshomaru with a slight smile.

"Very well. Come I will show you to your rooms." Sesshomaru lead the way into the great hall and then into his private wing. Standing in the corridor a person could look down the hall and stare at the door to Sesshoamaru's room. Each side of the hall was lined with doors.

Sesshomaru stopped at the door farthest from his. "This will be your room Inuyasha. The monk is across from you." Sesshomaru walked to the next set of doors. He motioned to the door on the left "The exterminator will sleep here. The kitsune will sleep in the room next to Rin's room."

Sesshomaru motioned to the door across from Rin's door and to the left of his own door "Kagome will sleep here." Inuyasha seethed and stepped up to his brother.

"Sesshomaru! You will not separate me from Kagome. My room should be closer to hers so that I can protect her. You will not put her next to you. She is mine to protect." Inuyasha watched as his brothers eyes began to bleed red and realized his mistake. Sesshoamru's youkai was angered at his instance that Kagome belonged to him instead of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was not going to back down, however; this was not one of Inuyasha's best decisions. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha down the hall and began to walk towards him. Kagome saw the red tint to Sesshomaru's eyes and knew his youkai would take over soon.

"Sesshomaru! Please don't hurt Inuyasha." Through the red haze clouding his mind Sesshomaru's youkai heard it's mate call out to it in desperation. She was pleading with him to spare the hanyou. He would not. The annoying runt needed to die for interfering with his treatment of his mate. The smell of salt hit Sesshomaru's delicate nose and stopped him in his tracks. His youkai instantly responded to its mate's distress and returned to her side.

Leaning down, Sesshomaru once again nuzzled his nose against Kagome's neck. Sesshoamru began nuzzling her neck when she continued to cry and growling deep within his throat. Kagome flung her arms around the youkai and leaned into him. She needed his support and reassurance he would not harm Inuyasha.

Inuyasha made yet another mistake and began to approach the pair. Sesshomaru let a vicious growl escape his throat. It was a clear warning for the hanyou not to come any closer to the taiyoukai and the miko. Sango recognized the growl for what it was and grabbed the hanyou's arm.

"Inuyasha, you know what is going on. It is not a good idea to interfere right now. He is still enraged. You have to let him calm down. I suggest we all go to our rooms and clean up after our travels." Sango pushed the hanyou and the monk towards their rooms and then entered her own room.

Sesshomaru placed his arm around Kagome's waist and lifted her feet off the ground. He pushed open the door to her room and carried her into the velvety darkness. Sesshomaru let her slid down his body until her feet touched the floor and yet he still did not release her. She raised her face to his and looked at him with deep watery pools of blue. Sesshomaru knew his life and soul was lost in that moment to the strange little miko of the Shikon no Tama. He knew instantly what his youkai had been trying to tell him. Kagome was his ideal mate. His youkai accepted her now he only had to accept her and make her accept him.

Kagome watched as his eyes softened into liquid gold and he lowered his head towards her. She was confused and felt a deep crimson blush rush up her cheeks.

She jumped when his cool petal soft lips made gentle contact with hers. She was too shocked to become angered or to respond to him. She merely stood there and allowed him to continue to kiss her. She gasped into his mouth when he pulled her to lean on his chest and her body became flush with his. Sesshomaru took the opportunity given to him and caressed the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She was absolutely the most intoxicating, fiery, pure taste Sesshomaru had tasted for many centuries. Her taste alone made him crazy. He was close to losing his cool demeanor and taking the miko as his mate even against her will if the need be. However, he knew she would never accept him if he forced her, so he settled for simply enjoying what she was allowing.

Brilliant reds, yellows, and oranges flashed behind Kagome's eyes, her breath came in short little gasps, and her heart felt like it would soar from her chest in the next moment. She could not push him from her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss even more. Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat at her acceptance of him and he leaned down into her even more. His hair fell over his shoulders and wrapped both of them in a silken screen. She felt like she was surrounded by him, like he was part of her. She never wanted this to end but it had to. He could not go on like this without fulfilling the desire of his youkai to mate with the miko.

Raising his head, Sesshomaru looked down into the cloudy blue eyes of his companion. His voice was like rough gravel when he spoke "Kagome you have a tiring day. Rest now and I will have a servant bring you dinner later." Kagome felt a deep sense of loss when he pulled from her.

She wondered if she had done anything to anger him. Her fears where relieved when he placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose and then trailed a long graceful finger along the bridge of her nose. Kagome watched him go with a dreamy look on her face. Sesshomaru had given her her first true kiss. She had been kissed before but never like that never so deeply. She had never been made to feel fragile and accepted especially by Inuyasha.

Kagome drew in a deep breathe of air. She had kissed Sesshomaru but she loved Inuyasha. How could she do that? How could she betray her heart and one true love? Kagome flung herself down on the futon and soon fell into a restless sleep plagued by her sense of guilt. She had betrayed Inuyasha.

Authors Note

Well here it is chapter 9. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you to all of my readers who review. Please continue to do so!

Lady Morganna


	10. Girl Talk

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Girl Talk

Listening at the door, he heard her slow deep breathing. She was asleep. She needed the rest and he would not disturb her even though he yearned to be with her. He slowly pushed open her door and very quietly walked to the side of her bed. With a moonbeam pale hand, he laid a satiny red rose beside her on her pillow. A red rose of love for the love of his soul. She would enjoy this small token of his love and the novelty of wondering who left it for her would enthrall the little miko. He slipped silently out of the room and closed the door with a soft click.

Kagome awoke to the late afternoon sun streaming orange and red fingers into her room onto her bed. Stretching her arms above her head, Kagome flinched. Something had scratched her arm. A small puddle of blood beaded on her arm and began to trickle to her wrist. Kagome turned to her pillow, to see what had scratched her arm. Kagome gasped when she was the perfect red rose resting on her pillow. She picked it up gently, careful of the thorns, and brought the rose to her nose to sniff the delicate scent. Her mind began to fill with pictures of Inuyasha sneaking into her room and leaving her the rose. She quickly dismissed that idea. Inuyasha would never do anything like leaving a rose for her. Her mind skipped to Miroku. No the monk would not leave her a rose His interest in her was not romantic. Her mind rushed on to the next candidate. Sesshomaru could have slipped in and gave her the rose. As soon as the thought formed it was tossed aside, Sesshomaru had no interest in a mere human such as her. It had to be Shippou. It was just like the little kit to do something small to make her smile. Kagome sniffed the rose one more time and waltzed from her room looking for the small kit to thank him for his gift.

Kagome found the others moving from a small lounge into the dining hall. She walked up to the kit and lifted him in her arms and hugged him. Shippou wrapped his small arms around Kagome's neck and nuzzled into her neck.

"Thank you for the rose, Shippou. It made my day!" The little fox heard the happiness in his surrogate mothers voice and wished he had been the one to make her happy.

"Kagome, I didn't give you a rose." Shippou was disappointed he did not think of giving her the rose.

"If you didn't leave it for me, then who did?" Kagome looked at all of her friends faces and found the same thing on each face. No one had given her the rose and they did not know who did give it to her. Kagome had a mystery on her hands and she had to solve it. She sat down to her meal so lost in her own thoughts; she did not realize where she had been placed at the table. Until Inuyasha began to yell about it that was. She raised her eyes to the commotion and found herself seated to Sesshomaru's left. Inuyasha was yelling at Seshomaru so Kagome began to listen to the debate.

"Sesshomaru! Kagome should be seated beside me! She is my responsibility and I need her near me to ensure her safety." With each word, Inuyasha's voice became louder and louder. Sesshomaru was not even listening he was watching Kagome. A servant approached Kagome with a bowl of dumplings; the girl offered the bowl to the miko. Kagome turned down the dumplings. Sesshomaru stopped the servant and motioned for her to serve some to Kagome. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru and gave him a glare.

"I don't want any Sesshomaru." Kagome's voice was low and laced with venom. Sesshomaru merely indicated to the next servant to place rice on Kagome's plate. Kagome glared at Sesshomaru again. "I said I don't want any, SESSHOMARU!" Kagome was becoming enraged at the regal youkai; however, he did not seem to mind.

"You will eat everything on your plate. You need the proper food to remain healthy." Sesshomaru was used to getting his way and turned his attention from the miko to the small girl to his right. He made sure Rin had the correct foods and the correct amount and then informed her she would not leave the table until she cleaned her plate.

Unlike the miko, the small girl responded with a solemn "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin smiled at Kagome and began to eat her dinner. Rin knew Sesshomaru was serious about both of them eating all of their dinner. He had made Rin sit for two hours when she had first come to the castle before she had eaten all of her food. Kagome seemed to be about to revolt when she looked into the stone face of Sesshomaru and knew she had lost the battle before she had begun. Sighing with resignation, Kagome began to eat her own dinner slowly and with little enthusiasm. Inuyasha watched the two barely hiding a growl. Sango placed a hand on his and stopped the hanyou from pouncing on the inu youkai.

Sesshomaru was true to his word he did not let Kagome leave the table until she had eaten all of her dinner. By the time she had eaten the large amount of food Sesshomaru demanded she eat, Kagome felt like a nice long nap. Yawning, Kagome rose from her seat and began to make her way to her room. She was stopped by Sango.

"Hey Kagome. Let's go to the hot spring and relax for a while." Kagome looked at Sango and readily agreed to go to the hot springs with her. Sango and Kagome hurried to their rooms and gathered their bating supplies. The girls were met at the bottom of the steps by a female servant who bowed low to them. Sango and Kagome looked at each other with raised brows.

"Under Lord Sesshomaru's orders I am to show you to the hot springs and stay close to you to ensure your protection Lady Kagome." The female youkai had long bright golden hair, a gentle smile, and serene features.

Kagome merely looked from the youkai to Sango in confusion. This was defiantly odd. Sango merely took Kagome's hand "Come on Kagome. We need to talk."

The two girls settled into the hot springs located within the castle walls. Sango waited until the youkai was out of earshot before she began her girl talk with Kagome.

"So Kagome, have you noticed how Sesshomaru is acting around you lately?" Kagome looked at Sango with raised brows.

"Treating me differently? What do you mean?"

Sighing Sango realized she was going to have to explain everything to the little Miko. Sango had believed Inuyasha had told her something about the mating habits of youkai apparently she had been wrong and she would need to explain everything to Kagome. Sango settled into the warm water and braced herself for the explanation she had to give to Kagome.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru is being extremely gentle with you, watching out for your welfare, and growling at any male who comes within two feet of you, especially Inuyasha. He is claiming you, subconsciously, but he is claiming you."

"Sango, I don't understand. Claiming me for what?" Sango knew in her friend's time males did not claim females as they did now and Kagome was slightly naïve about such matters. So, she decided to just be blunt with the miko.

"He wants you for his mate, Kagome." Sango watched as bright red spread from Kagome's neck to her hairline. Kagome was shocked to say the least and had apparently lost the ability to make a coherent sentence. She went spluttering under the water and lay on the bottom of the hot spring until her lungs felt like they would burst and her heart pounded in her ears. Sango watched her friends' reaction with humor. Kagome was defiantly shocked.

"Sango have you forgotten that I am human and Sesshomaru hates humans?" Kagome was grasping at straws to keep the truth from rearing its head.

"Kagome when a youkai's soul chooses its mate the youkai has no choice only that female will do. Sesshomaru may hate humans but his soul has chosen you and he cannot deny his youkai soul. He will have you for his mate and I don't think there is anything anyone can do about it. Including you." Kagome was turning an even darker shade of red.

"Are you going to be okay Kagome?" Kagome looked at Sango and merely nodded.

"I think I'm ready to go back to my room, Sango. I'm really tired." Kagome got out of the hot spring without waiting for Sango's response. Sango watched as Kagome walked back towards the castle. The female youkai stepped out of the foliage and followed Kagome at a respectful distance.

As she walked back up the stairs to her room, Kagome rolled Sango's words around in her head. She was not paying attention and rounded the corner into the family wing of the castle without looking up. Sesshomaru stood near his door and watched the miko walk, head bent, down the corridor. Unknown to either the demon slayer or the miko, the female youkai had far better hearing then they suspected. She had heard and reported on everything the two females had said during their bat. Sesshomaru now knew the object of his desire knew he was courting her. He could now court her openly without him wondering if she knew what was going on.

Sesshomaru wondered how the miko had survived so long; she had not even noticed he was there. As she neared her door, Sesshomaru stepped between her and the door. Kagome walked straight into his chest and rocked backwards. Sesshomaru reached out his hand and wrapped it around her wrist to steady her. Kagome drew in a deep gasp of air and looked into his eyes like a frightened doe. Sesshomaru watched her eyes widen and sniffed the air delicately. She had a soothing scent even when it was covered with a thin layer of fear and confusion.

Sesshomaru decided to begin his seduction of Kagome now and not wait until the morning. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome towards him by her wrist. He spun her around and pressed her back into the door. Stepping into her body and placing his hand at the base of her throat, Sesshomaru effectively trapped Kagome. Kagome's heart began to thump in her chest, her scent spiked with fear and uncertainty, and her face became a dusky rose color. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes for a moment. He began to make soothing circles with his thumb on the pale skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Kagome made an attempt to break away from Sesshomaru but was stopped by the pressure on her neck.

Sesshomaru leaned into Kagome's neck and ran his tongue from the base of her throat to the edge of her jaw. Kagome shivered uncontrollably. Sesshomaru trailed his tongue along her jaw to the curve of her jaw. He slipped his tongue around the delicate shell of her ear and earned a slight moan from her. Stepping back from her, Sesshomaru allowed her to support herself. She looked at him in confusion.

"Goodnight Kagome." Sesshomaru reached around her and opened her door for her. He waited until she had disappeared inside and then closed the door softly. Kagome walked to her bed and sat down on the edge. She sat there for nearly fifteen minutes before she pulled back the blankets and slipped in between them. She settled into her bed and before she knew it her eyes slipped closed and she was dreaming about a white haired inu youkai and her future.

Author Note

Inunojichan- You were right! It was time to update my story.

To all my other reviewers thank you for your patience and I hope you continue to enjoy my story and review.


	11. To be claimed or not to be claimed?

To be or not to be claimed?

Bright golden light streamed into the windows of the quiet room and pushed golden fingers into the slumbering eyes of a serene miko willing her to wake up. Kagome blinked rapidly several times in an effort to block the sun out, however; the sun was persistent would not allow the young girl to find sleep again. Pushing her ebony hair from her eyes, Kagome slid her legs off the side of the bed and stifled a yawn behind her hand. Running her fingers over her lips, she began to wonder what it would have felt like if Sesshomaru had kissed her on her lips instead of trailing his warm tongue along her jaw. Kagome quickly pushed those thoughts aside when her face began to tint with a rosy blush. She pushed herself off the bed and began to ready herself for the day. Someone had left a bowl of warm water for her to wash her face and hands with. That someone had also laid out a beautiful silver and light blue kimono. Kagome shook the kimono out and held it up in front of her. She raised one dark brow at the kimono before tossing it back down onto the bed with an agitated huff and began to search for her clothes.

Fifteen minutes of rummaging through her room for her clothes did not turn up her clothes or any thing that resembled her clothes. As a matter of fact, there were no other clothes in the room besides the hated blue and silver kimono. Kagome did not want to wear that! It was like he was branding her for the entire world to see. She would absolutely not wear that kimono with its trail of silver crescent moons along the hem and long full sleeves. Oh it was perfectly beautiful. The kimono was made of a pale blue material with a silver obi. That was not what bothered her. What bothered her were the damn silver crescent moons and the maroon strips on the ends of the obi. Those obviously represented Sesshomaru's own markings. She would not walk around branded by some youkai with an attitude problem and it was time she told him that. Picking up the offending kimono, Kagome shrugged into it and began to prepare for her confrontation with the inu youkai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was deep in conversation with several of his generals about the impending war with Akito. To his right stood the kitsune, Sen stood. He was prepared to aid his lord in any way. He was not prepared, however; to protect his master from the small wild cat who entered the room in a flurry of silver silk and ebony hair. Her eyes spoke volumes and Sen could see the desire for Sesshomaru's blood in those eyes.

"YOU! You arrogant, high handed, stupid mutt, who do you think you are? I refuse to wear this... this horrible kimono. Where are my clothes? I want my clothes back now, Sesshomaru!" At her outburst at the youkai lord every general in the room drew in a deep breathing, waiting for Sesshomaru to kill the stupid ningen. Sen watched and wondered what the little human would receive for insolence, he knew she would not be killed she wore the moon on her clothes. Sesshomaru had taken her into his pack. Soon Sen would be assigned to protect the female.

Golden eyes narrowed at her, causing Kagome to rethink her actions and wish she had just worn the damn kimono. "Does the color or the length of the kimono bother you, Kagome?" He said her name like a caress, like he had last night when he had been licking her. Kagome could not be distracted now, now she had to stay calm and extract herself from the dangerous position she had placed herself in.

"It's not the color or the length, Sesshomaru-sama. It's the markings on the kimono. I do not think it is proper for me to wear the symbol of the Western Lands on my kimono. What will people think?" She was very happy with herself she had just very logically pointed out what was wrong with the kimono and he could not argue with her point.

"They would think you are the object of the Western lord's interest for his future mate." Kagome smirked and then her hopes were dashed with the youkais next words. "And they would be correct. You will eventually be my mate and Lady of the Western Lands. You will begin to dress like it and act like it. You will no longer follow Inuyasha around, nor will you put yourself in any unnecessary danger. You must also keep your self healthy for any pups that are to be born. From this moment on, Sen will be your very shadow, unless of coarse I am with you." At the end of his little lecture, Sesshomaru turned back to his generals and fully expected her to comply and go about her day. Well she was not some brood mare or anybody's plaything, and it was time the youkai lord learned this.

"You cannot just tell me I am going to be your mate and that I will have your pups. Which by the way, I will NEVER have a pup with YOU! You are never going to touch me. You will never be my lord and master, Fluffy!" Unfortunately for Kagome she did not realize how much she angered the youkai lord by denying him in front of the generals.

In an instant he was on her and had her pinned to the wall, his eyes were bleeding red along the rims and he bared his teeth at her. "Leave us" was quickly snarled over his shoulders to his generals. All the generals scurried from the room, thankful they were not the miko at that moment. Kagome's hands were wrapped around his wrist attempting to get him to release her. Rage was boiling just below the cool exterior of Sesshomaru and she had been the one to make him feel the rage. She had to learn her place if she was to be a proper inu bitch.

He tightened his hold around her neck, attempting to prove to her he was the alpha in the pack. She had disgraced him in front of his generals, turning down his advances, declaring him an unsuitable mate all of this had led to his current state of rage and he was slowly choking the life force from the one who had enraged him. Sesshomaru did not wish to kill the girl, loosening his hold around her dainty neck he leaned into her and drew in a hissing breathe.

"You have disgraced me in front of my generals. You will follow my instructions, Kagome. You will be my mate and you will bear me many strong pups, but first I have to teach you how to behave like a proper inu bitch. You will be punished for your insolence today." Kagome flinched as far from him as she could. She feared he would beat her or use some other form of physical abuse to sway her to do his will.

Sesshomaru saw the slight withdrawal and sought to reassure the female he would not harm her physically. "I will not strike you, Kagome. I will never use physical abuse to ensure your obedience. There are other ways to ensure your obedience. Inu youkai do not abuse their mates. You will return to your room, you will remain in your room until I come for you. No one will enter your rooms and you will speak to no one for two days. On the third day you will rise at dawn and join Sen in the dojo where he will begin your physical training, which you will practice everyday for two hours. Do you understand what I have said, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at him through her lashes, tears streaking her cheeks, her nose turning read, and her bottom lip quivering. She very nearly made Sesshomaru change his mind about her punishment; however, she must learn her lesson and banning her from contact with anyone would be a perfect punishment for the young miko who loved social contact. Leaning down into her cheek, Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose along her cheek bone to her ear, purring gently as he went. He was giving the female assurance.

"I will never be rough with you Kagome. I will be gentle with you in our everyday life, I will be a gentle lover, and I will be a gentle father to our pups but you have a lot to learn before any of that occurs. Go now back to your rooms and tell Sen he and my generals may enter." Kagome looked at the great inu youkai and was slightly confused by his behavior. With a delicate sniffle, she drew her head up and exited the room.

Once in the hallway, Kagome looked at the kitsune and nodded to him. Sen bowed to his lady and reentered the room proceeded by the generals. One bold general looked at Sesshomaru and offered his opinion about Kagome. "My lord, you will have to keep that female pupped for the rest of her life to prove to her who the alpha is." A single glare from Sesshomaru had the general cowering behind his comrades in fear.

Sesshomaru soon put his mind back to the problem of Akito, the lord of the northern lands. He had a plan and it would require the movement of many warriors, perfect timing, and the cooperation of several other youkai lords. At the end of the battle the Western lands would be safe and he would have a mate waiting for him at his palace.

XXXXXXXX

She sat within the confines of the walls of her room, silently weeping. She was lost in disbelief. She was not going to accept his ruling; she was not going to just become his mate. She would fight him until the very end. She was weeping because she knew how her personal war with the taiyoukai would end. She knew he would not stop until she was mated to him but she was not going to go down without a fight. The arrogant youkai would just have to learn she was not going to be pushed around. Taking a deep calming breathe, Kagome stood up from her position on the tatami mat. Smoothing a wrinkle out of the silk material of her kimono, she walked to the door of her room. Sliding the door open gently, Kagome slipped into the hall. Once in the hall, she drew back her shoulders, held her head up high and prepared to give the taiyoukai hell. The amusing part of her anger was that if he had professed his need and love for her she would have readily agreed to be is mate. However, Kagome, like most human females, detested being ordered around and having decisions taken out of her hands, especially a decision as important as who would be her mate. He had ordered her to remain in her rooms and she simply would not do this.

Walking through the halls of Sesshomaru's palace, Kagome peered excitedly at everything she saw. The palace was richly decorated with brightly colored tapestries and rich beautiful paintings. She walked for quite awhile and still had not explored the entire palace. As she rounded a corner she ran her nose right into Sesshomaru's chest. Backing up slightly so she could see into the youkai's face, she could tell he was upset and his anger was directed at her. Smiling at the youkai she hoped to diffuse some of his anger.

"Hi Sesshomaru. How did your meeting go?" She was all innocence as she made a last attempt to walk backwards from the angry youkai. Sesshomaru noticed the female trying to escape him and instantly used his body to push her into the wall. As soon as her back was to the wall, Sesshomaru smothered her lips with his and began to kiss her. Kagome clamped her lips shut and refused to respond in any way to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru realized she was refusing him a response and so he decided to become more aggressive in his seduction of the miko. He reached between them and loosened her obi letting it slip from his fingers onto the floor. Slipping his hand under her kimono, Sesshomaru palmed her breast through her inner kimono. Kagome opened her mouth in surprise and soon found her tongue dueling with his.

Sesshomaru grinned as she opened her mouth in surprise. He took his opportunity and slipped his tongue deep within her mouth and sought out her essence. Lapping his tongue around her mouth, Sesshomaru was surprised to find she had spicy fire to her taste. He never knew a human could taste like this. Delving deeper into her mouth, Sesshomaru felt his youkai rear up and attempt to take control of his body. Abandoning her lips, he trailed his tongue down her neck. Kagome sighed in pleasure at all of the different sensations he was eliciting in her. His hand was still massaging her breast and licking his way down her neck. Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru took her nipple into his mouth and began to suckle.

Sesshomaru was pleased with the way the female was writhing against him in pleasure, however, if he did not put a stop to this soon the female would find herself mated before she wanted to be.

Pulling back from the girl, Sesshomaru gave her a final nuzzle at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "We must end this now miko or you will be mated in this very hall." Kagome instantly sobered when she heard the desire in his voice. As soon as he released her Kagome turned and ran for her room.

Author's Note

Well here it is the next chapter of A Promise to Rin. I know this chapter had a lot of Kagome and Sesshomaru action but the next chapter will not have as much as Sesshomaru sets his battle plan into action. I am not completely happy with this chapter and may repost it later.

Lady Morganna


	12. Plans Change

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or the characters of the sow.

Chapter 11 Plans Change

Through the long, lonely night he had sat up all night thinking about the girl he believed he loved. He thought about all of the times he had caused her pain and had made her cry. He thought of his past love and how she had been ripped from him. For the first time in his entire life, he began to cry. He cried for his father, for his mother, for Kikyo, for Kagome, and even for his poor relationship with Sesshomaru. No one was there to see his pain no one was there to see his tears or to ease his suffering. He was alone as he had been for nearly his entire life. He wondered if he would always be alone or if perhaps there was someone who would be with him and complete his life. He knew in that instant Kagome would never be his. She was meant for his brother and as much as he hated to admit it his brother was her perfect mate. It was time to move on. Kagome would never be able to fill the whole in his heart Kikyo had left and he would never be able to love Kagome the way she deserved to be loved. He knew what he had to do and as much as it killed is heart he had to do. Inuyasha rose to his feet and strode from his room making his way to his brother's study. With every step he took he grew more and more. Inuyasha was slowly starting down the path of his life. If he continued the way he was going he would one day become the man he was meant to be.

XXXXXXXXX

Everything was going according to his plans. Kagome was being a good miko and staying her rooms as she had been ordered to do, he was slightly surprised that she would stay there. He only had to clear up the little matter of Akito and then all would be well in his world again. Yes, all was perfect in the great inuyoukai's life, or so he thought.

And then his perfect dream came to an end as he was reminded once again of the existence of his hanyou brother. The shoji screen was pushed aside and then slammed shut with a reverberating click by said hanyou. The little whelp then walked across the polished wooden floor to his desk.

Inuyasha had just entered his study without knocking and now he had the audacity to drop his worthless body onto a silky fluffy pillow before Sesshomaru's desk without his permission. Before Sesshomaru could evict him from his place Inuyasha began to speak, for once it seemed he had thought about his words before speaking. Inuyasha knew his words had a rehearsed feel to them but they came from his heart and he had come here to say them. He had not wished to start a fight with Sesshomaru so he had rehearsed what he would say. He felt a momentary need to flee from the truth; however, he pulled in a deep breath and plunged into his speech headfirst.

"I understand that you have chosen Kagome to be your mate. I understand that you will be a much better mate to her then I will ever be. I have also realized that while I do love her, I don't love her the way I should love her. When I found out she was with you, all I wanted to do was rescue her and bring her back because I felt like I was loosing another woman to forces I couldn't control. I couldn't accept that and I confused my emotions for my friend for the emotions of my love. I know before you even say it, Kikyo and Kagome are two different people but when Kikyo was alive she was so much like Kagome and I keep seeing Kikyo in Kagome. All I wanted to say was, even when she's your mate I will still be her friend and I will still come to see her and if you hurt her I swear I will kill you." Having said all he came to say, Inuyasha stood up and sketched a small bow to his elder brother and prepared to exit the room when Sesshomaru's cool unwavering voice stopped him.

"Perhaps for the miko we should work through our differences and become better acquainted. I believe she will still wish to see you after we are mated and having discord in the palace will only make her uncomfortable." Sesshomaru's blank exterior never faltered, however, Inuyasha knew how much that had cost his elder brother, inviting him back into the Palace of the Moon meant acknowledging him as his brother even though he was a hanyou.

Inuyasha looked at his brother with complete understanding and a new sense of respect. He would do anything to make Kagome happy, now she just had to accept it. The youkai lord had been dangerous before but now he had a mate to think about and would become a single minded protection machine, which made him even more deadly. Youkai were extremely protective of their mates emotionally and physically, an inu youkai was twice as protective and vengeful should any harm befall their mate. Not only did Kagome have an inu youkai mate, no matter if she denied him now Sesshomaru would get what he wanted, she also had the Taiyoukai of the Western lands, the Killing Perfection himself, as her mate. No matter what she wanted she would get it, any situation that would upset her would be avoided, anybody she cared for would be protected and cared for, and anyone who angered her or hurt her would die a slow painful death. Now and forever more, Kagome would have the silent Killing Perfection shadowing her every step, protecting her from the harsh realities of the world around her. Inuyasha was glad he fell into the category of people she cared for. He would not like to be the person who angered her for real. Sesshomaru would not perform the punishment where she could watch but he would punish said person until they died and then he would probably use his Tensiega to revive them and then kill them again.

Inuyasha nodded his head to his brother and then felt as if such a statement deserved a verbal answer "I would like that Sesshomaru and so would Kagome. If you will excuse me, I need to look in on my companions." Inuyasha exited his brother's study with a new perspective of his brother then when he had entered.

Yes, everything was going according to plan. Sesshomaru watched his brother leave and truly believed he was in complete control of the entire situation and was even patting himself on the back for his accomplishment. Once she learned her place she would make an excellent mate, he did occasionally have an inner battle with himself over her humanity and his new resemblance to his father; however, she was a miko. The pups she would produce would be half youkai half human miko; they would be incredible especially with him as their father. The Western lands would benefit from his mating with the miko in many ways, who in their right mind would attack Sesshomaru when he had the Shikon Miko at his side? She would be a calming and loving influence to his lands, she would offer the emotions he could not to the people of the West. He grudgingly admitted to himself she would benefit him as well, her scent calmed him and she filled the empty spot in his heart and made the warmth spread through his whole body. In short the little miko completed him. It truly was ironic, he, the great Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands a youkai who could not stand the sight of a human, was taking as his mate not only the one thing he was said to hate but also the one thing that could do him serious damage and maybe even kill him. In the middle of Sesshomaru's visions of his greatness, Sen knocked on the outer wall of his study seeking entrance. Sesshomaru found this odd as he should be well into his lessons with the miko now.

"Enter, Sen. Why are you not training Kagome?" Always straight to the point, Sesshomaru began questioning the kitsune before he even entered the room.

Clearing his throat the kitsune began to explain the new situation to his lord "I cannot enter her rooms my Lord and she will not willingly leave them. She has placed some sort of barrier over the room. I thought it best to inform you of this development."

Sesshomaru could not believe it she was continuing to defy him even now. The woman would cause him to lose years off his life span. Rising to his feet he walked swiftly out of his study and up the stairs to his private wing to deal with the defiant miko. Outward he was calm and collected on the inside he was a seething ball of anger, she would be punished again and this time more drastically.

Upon reaching his private wing, Sesshomaru was greeted with the sight of his brothers pack gathered outside the miko's room concern for their friend etched into the lines of their bodies.

He distinctly heard Inuyasha's voice "Kagome remove the barrier. Sen went to tell him and he is going to be really pissed off when he gets up here and finds you have locked yourself behind a barrier."

"It is too late for that, Inuyasha. As you so crudely put it, I am already pissed off." Everyone in front of the door slide to the other side of the hallway to get as far away from the angered Taiyoukai as they could, Sesshomaru looked more than pissed he looked ready to tear the walls down to get to Kagome. When he stopped in front of her door, Sesshomaru was met by a breathtaking sight. Before him stood Kagome, wearing yet another silk kimono adorned with crescent moons. This kimono was made to accent not only her features but also his when she stood at his side. The kimono was a deep dark black, as dark as the night sky during the new moon. The crescent moons were embroidered in silver silk and shimmered in the light pouring into the room through the windows. Her obi was also shimmering silver and was caught at her waist in an elaborate elegant bow. A maid had obviously been able to enter the room earlier because Kagome's hair was pulled up into a bun at the back of her head and was dressed with a silver comb carved into the shape of a moonflower. Several tendrils of hair were left to hang down her body in long curls and added a sense of elegance to her features.

"Remove the barrier Kagome and let me in." In her mind Kagome saw the fairy tale of the three little pigs play out.

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin." Sesshomaru looked at her as if she had lost her sanity, not understanding what she was speaking of. He only understood one thing, his mate was a few feet from him and yet he could not get to her because of her disobedience and he desperately wanted to get to her and teach her who the alpha was before he lost his sanity.

"Even if I could lower the barrier, I would not do it." At this statement Sesshomaru lifted a find eyebrow.

"What do you mean even if you could remove it? You cannot remove the barrier?" He looked at her and dared her to say that was exactly what she meant.

"Yes, I don't know why or how this barrier was erected. I know it is being held up by my powers but I do not know how to lower the barrier. I guess I am just stuck in here and you are thankfully stuck on the other side." A low growl issued from the throat of Sesshomaru as his youkai reared his head, the female was being defiant and it wanted her very badly at that moment of time. It wanted to tear down the walls and take her by force and place a pup deep within her and mark as its mate. The inner beast began to bleed through the cold exterior of Sesshomaru turning his eyes a deep ruby red and causing his markings to become slightly jagged. A growl that demanded her surrender issued from his throat as he placed his claws upon the barrier and began to infuse it with his poison claws. At first he thought he would succeed and get to the female, however, his attack was soon repelled and he was thrown back against the wall in a snarling mess of silver hair and silk. Leaping to his feet, Sesshomaru drew Toujkin and prepared to assault the barrier with the demonic blade. As he advanced on the barrier, a sharp pain in his skull permeated the red haze his mind was shrouded in. He felt himself slipping into darkness and oblivion. As he slipped to the floor, he registered the face of his most trusted assassin leaning over him.

"Forgive me, my Lord. It had to be done." Sen knew Sesshomaru would not be a very happy inu when he awoke but his Lord had nearly lost complete control and his Lady would have been harmed.

"Why did you do that? He's going to be very angry when he wakes up." Kagome was dumbfounded and wanted to understand Sen's actions.

"You were put into my protection, my Lady Kagome. I was given orders to let no harm befall you. Normally I would have to protect you from my Lord Sesshomaru but he was controlled by his instinct and his inu. He could have hurt you unintentionally. He would never have forgiven himself or me if that had happened. We will remove him to his room and then send for the healer to try to fix this small problem." The kitsune radiated a positive attitude and belief that the situation could be fixed when everyone else believed it could not be.

As Sen and several large guards lifted and carried Sesshomaru's unconscious form reverently and with ease, Kagome walked toward the barrier and looked into her friend's eyes.

"I swear I did not erect this barrier. It wasn't my doing. Please believe me." Kagome was becoming more and more distraught.

"I believe you, Kagome-sama." Kagome turned her gaze to the deep forest green eyes of a kitsune youkai. His face was lined with years of laugh lines and a happy glint seemed to be etched eternally into the depths of his eyes. His auburn hair was cinched at the nape of his neck and hung to his waist. He held out long fingered slim hands to Kagome in a peace offering attempting to calm the agitated miko.

"You believe me? Why do you believe me?" Kagome was shocked that a complete stranger would believe her over her own friends and the man who supposedly wanted to be her mate.

"You are an untrained miko who has yet to tap into her full powers. You have been threatened and bullied by Lord Sesshomaru into something you do not feel ready for yet, it would stand to reason that you are feeling defensive and afraid. You are unable to manifest your powers to protect yourself with, so they have manifested themselves to protect you. When you no longer feel threatened or when you need to you will be able to release the barrier." He seemed so sure of his logic and answer, Inuyasha did not believe it for a minute.

"You're trying to tell us that the only reason there is a barrier is because she's afraid of Sesshomaru? She's been afraid before and she couldn't keep any barrier up. So, how can she now?"

"I can only say that perhaps then she did not really feel threatened. Perhaps she believed she could be and would be saved those times. Do you feel alone in this, Kagome-sama?" Looking deep into his eyes, Kagome could not lie to him. He seemed to be able to will her to tell the truth.

"I feel like no one will be able to save me from him. I am deeply afraid. Not of Sesshomaru and being hurt physically by him." Normally, bright, blue eyes were clouded and dark with unshed tears. "I'm afraid of never being loved by the man who I am mated to. I don't want to live alone and unloved. I need to know that I am loved." They all watched with broken hearts as the miko let silent tears slip down her creamy cheeks. A wave of sadness spread from her and rushed through the palace and touched every heart with its melody. A few meters down the hall, an agitated growl came from a still unconscious taiyoukai. Even in his dreams, her emotions affected him.

When Sesshomaru surfaced to the world of the living, his first thought was Kagome and going to her he was stopped by an annoying all knowing voice.

"Let her be for awhile, pup. She needs to rest. She cried her self into exhaustion. Besides your generals are pacing in your study waiting for you so they may go to battle." Sesshomaru knew who the voice belonged to without ever looking at the figure. The old man had been with him on many occasions when he was hurt, physically or emotionally. He was an old family confidant and would never betray the trust of the taiyoukai.

" Hiroshi, how is she?" Hiroshi could read the worry laced into Sesshomaru's normally coolly controlled voice.

"Physically she is fine. She is very concerned; however, that she will go unloved through her life. Her powers have erected the barrier as a response to this fear. She believes you will never love her even if you are mated to each other."

"Love her? Does she not realize that love is an emotion of human invention to pacify their need to classify their need to mate and produce viable offspring?"

"No my lord. I do not believe Kagome-sama sees love as a simple need to reproduce. I believe she believes, like the rest of us who do not have a frozen wasteland for a heart, that there is such a thing as love. She feels a deep need to be loved and I fear that until she does feel that she will remain locked away behind her barrier." The older youaki radiated such belief in his words that even Sesshomaru believed him.

"What am I to do? I do not feel the need to tell her I love her when I am not sure that I do love her? She will produce excellent heirs to the Western lands. Her pups will be strong and an asset to me in the ruling of my lands." Hiroshi looked at Sesshomaru with a look of complete astonishment.

"My lord, whatever you choose to say to the miko do not say any of what you have just said to me. I fear that if you do her wayward powers my purify you and leave the Western lands without a taiyoukai. Then what will we do?" Mirth shined in the green eyes of the old kitsune at his lord's expense.

"Why do you always find my troubles amusing old man?"

"Because pup if I were not here to keep you from saying these things you would have went off in a huff and said them to the miko and gotten yourself killed. You are still so much like you were when you were young. Impetuous, rushing in head first where you should tread lightly, and believing you are invincible these are still you traits. You have not changed." The elder youkai rose from his seat and prepared to leave the room.

"Your generals are still ready to go to war. They just need a great inu general to lead them to battle." With these parting words, Hiroshi left the room and returned to his own herb laced lair deep within the palace walls.

Sesshomaru knew what the true question was in the old mans words, was he ready to lead his army knowing his mate was upset? Could he go and make war and really leave her here? Sesshomaru stood and knew instantly his answer was yes. He would go because he had to go to protect to her. If he did not go Akito may one day get to close to her and cause her and his pups harm.

Striding purposefully out of his room, he did not stop until he reached her door. He stopped only briefly to inform Kagome of his leaving and then continued on to his study. Upon entering his study, Sesshomaru had just one question for his generals.

"Are you prepared to go to war? We leave now." He strode out of the room and into the courtyard where his army awaited him. He gave the signal and the army set out like a great serpent behind him. He went to war to protect her and keep her with him and she doubted his love.

Kagome watched the great silvery blue serpent leave from the gates following their pristine regal leader to war. They carried the crescent moon on blue banners before them

as if to ward off death. Their faith in their leader was impressive. What was it like to have complete faith in someone else? Perhaps she would never know and then perhaps one day she would be like them following him blindly and obediently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken three days for the army to reach the valley they would enact their surprise attack in. Three very long days in which Sesshomaru constantly wondered if Kagome had released her barrier yet. She never left his mind. She always seemed to float into his thoughts whenever she wanted to. He seemed to be obsessed with her and try as he might he could not evict her from his mind or the small corner of his heart that had begun to thaw from the gentle warm breeze known as Kagome.

"My lord, the enemy is not coming. Perhaps we misjudged them? Perhaps they would have taken another trial? There is no sigh they are coming this way. My lord?" The young general wasn't for sure if he had Sesshomaru's complete attention. And he did not; Sesshomaru's mind was on another vein of the same topic.

It was true they had not seen or heard from the enemy in the entire three days of travel. They should have had some sign of them by now and yet they had not. It was almost as if they were not coming, almost as if they had chosen a different attack then the one Sesshomaru had for seen. It hit him then and he felt like a massive icy hand had just gripped his insides and twisted them free from their place. Akito had no intention of fighting him but he had every intention of attacking his defenseless castle. Rin and Kagome were in the castle and they were without him and his protective presence. He had left them willing to the devil himself.

"Tell the army to pull back to the castle as quickly as they can. Akito is sieging the castle and making an attempt on Kagome and Rin's life." The young guard turned so quickly he very nearly knocked himself from his feet. The army was prepared to leave within twenty minutes of Sesshomaru's order. He wanted to leave without the army and rush back to his family, but he knew he would need the army to save them.

XXXXXXXXXX

They came the first morning after Sesshomaru and the army left. They were a massive army that carried the banner of the Northern Lands, a model of the northern star on a field of black. They filled the land before the castle with their noise and their siege weaponry. They were completely prepared to do battle as long as it took to take the palace.

Kagome at first watched the battle from her balcony safely within the confines of her barrier; however, their leader, a massive neko youkai began to call for the Lady of the Western Lands.

Hiroshi came to her door to speak with her. "They call for you Kagome-sama."

"No, Hiroshi they call for the lady of this castle and I am not her."

"You are who they seek Kagome-sama. Listen to the rest of what he says and you will know he believes you to be the lady here. Go to your balcony and truly listen."

Kagome eyed the old kitsune with disbelief; however, she walked over to the balcony and leaned out enough to hear the words of the neko. His voice was chillingly gravelly and seemed to send shivers racing across her skin.

"I have come for the Lady of the Western Lands, the Shikon Miko and I will not leave here without her. You will send her out or we will begin a war." Kagome listened could not believe someone was starting a war over her, a small insignificant human.

"What do I do Hiroshi? If I don't go he will attack the castle and many innocent people will die. If I do go with him I am sure he will kill me." Kagome's heart would not allow her to let anyone die to keep her safe, but Hiroshi took the decision from her.

"You will stay within the palace walls where you are safe and await your mates return. The guards will not let you give yourself up for them, my Lady. You do need to come out of this chamber though so you may properly give orders for the coming battle."

"How can I give orders? I don't know anything about warfare. Why would the guards follow me?" Kagome was soon distressed at the thought of giving orders to Sesshomaru's guards.

"They will follow you Kagome because you are the unclaimed mate of Sesshomaru. There are people here who can help you make the decisions you need to make. Your people need you Kagome-sama. Will you abandon them because you are afraid?"

With a deep breathe Kagome walked from her room and into the nightmare she was in now.

The second day after Sesshomaru's departure was greeted by a few crumbling walls in the palace, weary servants, and badly wounded soldiers. No one would give up their post though. Everyone seemed to understand the need for everyone to remain vigilant. Akito had been sending flaming arrows and soldiers with axes at the wall for the last twenty four hours. His main form of attack seemed to be to get as many of his men as he could digging at the wall and then pushing his way though to battle the Western people in their own backyard so to speak. He was doing a wonderful job to, if the people caught within did not find a way to stop them soon the Northern army would slither into the castle courtyards from one of their many holes. Already cracks were developing within the walls and there were not enough guards to stop them if they managed to break through several cracks at the same time.

Kagome was in Sesshomaru's study having a meeting with the advisors and trying to figure out a way to stop the impending invasion. No one saw a way to prevent them from entering the courtyard and soon all were downcast.

"Okay so they are going to enter the palace, right? So, we will have to be ready for them within the palace. We surly know this place better than they do right?" Several heads nodded at Kagome's obvious question. "Okay then. Lets get this rigged up with some traps and get ready for them and lets not be sitting like ducks when they come through the wall."

"What kind of traps do you have in mind, Kagome?" Inuyasha had been amazed yesterday when she came out of her rooms and walked out the wall. He had been more amazed at what she had told the neko youkai. Her voice still rang in his ears "You can just go to hell and take your army with you. No one here is surrendering. I suggest you leave now or there will be consequences when Sesshomaru gets back, and he WILL be back." The neko had merely stared at her with rapt attention and began his assult. Inuyasha was more impressed with every passing hour. She was growing into her role as Lady of the Western Lands.

The fifth day after Sesshomaru's departure dawned bright and clear. The past three days had seen those within the palace walls in a flurry of activity. They had prepared the castle as Kagome had instructed. The hallways floors were lined with a thin layer of wax, weapons were hidden throughout the palace, and servants were stationed at several key locations. They were prepared for Akito's attack as best as they could with the limited supplies they had. They could never defeat the Northern Lord, their plan was simply to hold them off until the army and Sesshomaru arrived to defeat Akito.

At midday the Northern army broke through the walls of the palace in several places and swept through the courtyard as a plague. Soon the guards stationed outside were overtaken and the Northern army was within the halls of the palace. The guards within the palace and the servants set up a bloody fight.

The Northern soldiers that come rushing in through the massive front doors first slid from the entrance way to the other side of the great hall and met their end at the point of several katanas embedded into a piece of wood that had been affixed to the wall. The next of soldiers were slightly more careful of the floor and their feet. They made it to the second hallway and meet the remaining guards and several well armed servants. A small battle erupted and those loyal to the Western lands seemed to be about to push the Northern forces back, when Akito himself entered the fray. He was fixated on getting to the throne room, he knew that were the Western Lady was stationed as the last line of defense between him and the throne. He would posses the Lady and the lands and then he would kill Sesshomaru with the knowledge that he had taken the Western lords mate before he had.

Akito forced his body through the soldiers and to the great wooden doors leading to the throne room. Just beyond here was the Lady of the Western lands. Reaching out a clawed hand, Akito pushed open the doors and entered the throne room.

She was there standing before the throne and she was breathtaking. She was robed in the finest silver silk. Her obi was a deep dark maroon, the same color as Sesshomaru's markings. Small maroon crescent moons glided around the hem of her kimono and the ends of her sleeves. Her midnight hair was piled expertly atop her head and her dainty feet were encased in satin slippers. In her hands she held a white bow with an arrow notched in it. Her pure miko aura flared around her and made the little hairs on the back of his neck raise up. She was everything he was told and he wanted to possess her.

XXXXXXXX

Inuyasha stood in front of Miroku and Sango. He was the first line of defense for Rin. Kirara was at his left in her true demonic form and fire danced in her eyes. Miroku and Sango stood several feet behind the two demons prepared to protect the little girl at their back. Rin was within the room behind them with her last line of defense, Shippou and Hiroshi. Kagome had insisted that her friends come here to protect Rin and not let any harm befall. She was not to see the battle that would ensue. Inuyasha gripped his sword tighter and prepared for the onslaught. They were more than enough to protect the little one. Rin would come to no harm this day, nor would she even see any part of the battle.

XXXXXXXX

Kagome was not faring very well her arrows had long since run out. She was now down to her seemingly random miko powers for a weapon. It seemed to her she had been fighting for a very long time, when in fact from the time Akito entered the throne room until the moment he wrapped his hand around her dainty throat only fifteen minutes had passed. He held her life in his hands and was slowly chocking her life from her. She began to see small white dots before her eyes when her latent miko powers kicked in and began to purify Akito's hands. He threw her from him and she landed with a thump on the floor several feet away from him, near the door way. Akito smiled with satisfaction soon the miko would be to tired and beaten to resist him and then he would own her.

Neither of the occupants of the throne room paid any attention to the commotion in the hallway or the sound of death. The only thing that grabbed Akito's attention was when Sesshomaru entered the throne room and came to a stop with Kagome at his feet.

They were quite a picture, the miko and the inuyoukai. Sesshomaru's eyes had bleed a deep ruby crimson, his markings stood out deeply against his pale face, and his claws dripped his deadly poison onto the polished floor. Kagome sat at his feet where Akito had thrown her. Her silken kimono spread around her, her midnight hair falling loose from its place atop her head, and her aura shining brightly around her. As Akito watched, Sesshomaru's youkai aura flared and seemed to wrap itself not only around him but around the miko as well. Kagome's purifying aura flared to mingle with Sesshomaru's youkai. Between them the Tensiega flared to life and seemed to pulse with its own power. The Toujkin also flared to life beside its normally dormant companion. Both swords seemed to be adding to the two aura's flaring around the two entities.

Akito looked on in wonder at the two before him and knew instantly in his heart and mind that no one would ever separate these two from each other. They would stand the test of time and he was no match for them. Closing his grey eyes, Akito prepared to meet his fate as he had lived his life. Head on and fighting, it was the only way he knew to go.

Author's note

Okay, I am very very proud of myself! I worked on this for three days nonstop. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is not the end of the story; however, I see this story wrapping up in one to two chapters. Please read and review and tell me what you think.

To all of the people who reviewed chapter ten thank you. You made my day with the things you said.

Lady Morganna


	13. The New Path of Kagome

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

A Promise to Rin

Chapter 13: The New Path of Kagome

The two swords pulsed between the miko and the taiyoukai and even seemed to be talking to the two, begging to be unleashed upon the menacing form of Akito. Sesshomaru was so far into his blood rage he did not even consider using his sword he only wanted to rip Akito in half for touching his mate. Glancing down towards the miko at his feet, Sesshomaru saw the anger and fury that flared in her eyes. Looking into them, Sesshomaru felt the red cloud of rage slipping and letting go its ferocious hold on his mind. His normally calm and calculating mind was once again in charge. He would kill Akito and take his revenge but he would do it in a calm way. For the first time Sesshomaru felt the pulsing of his swords and their desire. Tenseiga wanted to be in the hands of the miko and Tokijin wanted to be in his hands. Not knowing what the healing sword would do, considering it could not kill, he pulled it from his obi and handed the hilt to Kagome.

Swirling blue eyes met sunlit golden eyes. Kagome did not understand why Sesshomaru was giving her his Tenseiga but she would take it, if that is what he wanted. She reached out and wrapped her hands around the hilt of Tenseiga. As soon as her fingers touched the sword Kagome felt a pull on her miko powers. She watched in amazement as her erratic powers were channeled effectively into its blade. The sword now glowed a soft pink with her purifying powers. Sesshomaru watched in amazement as the blade took in her miko powers, then he drew his second sword, the demonic Tokijin. The oni blade pulsed with its evil aura, it ached to slaughter the youkai before it, to shed its blood, and to protect its master's mate. The aura locked within Tokijin understood that the taiyoukai was the only living being who could ever wield the sword without being possessed by its evil aura and had accepted him as his master.

Kagome pulled herself into a standing position by Sesshomaru with Tenseiga held before her. The miko and the inu youkai stood facing Akito with swords drawn. Akito's stormy grey eyes slid open and he faced his opponents ready for his destiny to play out.

"I see you have done the impossible Sesshomaru and found a female who will put up with you. You should have always known it was going to be a human woman, for no youkai female would ever have the patience to deal with your ways." Making small talk would hopefully stall the taiyoukai and perhaps earn Akito his escape.

"Why have you come here for your death, Akito?" Sesshomaru was curious as to the reason for the youkai's interest in his house and mate. To know his enemies was to know what threats there were to what was his. He had made a mistake and he would not repeat it. Kagome would never be in danger again, he would ensure that.

"I seek to gain your lands, Western Lord. I wish to rule all of Japan and if I kill you and take your land then the other lords will fall into line faster. They all fear you, do you know that? Every single one of them fears you. Why do they fear you? I see nothing before me that would invoke fear into the hearts of mighty taiyoukai. All I see before me is a youkai who is repeating the same mistakes his father made. The human bitch will only make you weak, Sesshomaru. She already has made you weak. You are fighting for her and she is not even worth your time. She will die within a short time, then what will you do for a mate? Your youkai will still call for the human and she will be dead. Who will you mate with then, who will take her place when inu youkai mate for their entire life? If I kill you, I will not only end your future suffering, I will also gain the fear of the other lords. Anyone who can kill you is definitely someone to fear."

Sesshomaru was not impressed by the young upstart. Akito was like any other young youkai, they all wanted to be powerful and feared. In this time and age there was only one way to become powerful and to be feared and that way was to kill someone more powerful then you are. Sesshomaru had been challenged in such a way many times, but none of the others had ever gotten this close to causing him serious damage before and had met their fate soon after crossing into the Western Lands. This young one had managed to gain entrance to his palace and had caused his mate harm. If the young one had not preformed such a heinous crime as harming Kagome and frightening Rin then Sesshomaru perhaps would have taken him in as a soldier. However, the whelp had chosen to harm what was his and he would die for it.

"Enough talk, I grow tired of your presence in my home and you cause my mate anger and pain. It is time for you to die little one." Sesshomaru raised Tokijin and prepared to fight the young youkai in front of him. Using his speed, Sesshomaru ran to the center of the room and met Akito in a clashing of swords and jaki. Both youkai were immensely powerful and soon their jaki flared and filled the room. Kagome was being bombarded by the jaki, and she was afraid her miko powers would flare up and purify the two battling youkai before her. She had no problem with purifying Akito but she did not want to hurt Sesshomaru. Surprisingly, the miko did not feel her powers swell, and they remained pulsing in the sword. Perhaps the sword was strong enough to keep her powers in check.

Kagome watched the battle before her in awe. Every swing Akito produced, Sesshomaru blocked perfectly. However, Akito did not provide many advantages to the Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru was patient and would wait for however long it took to wear the younger youkai down. Another parry, another block and Sesshomaru gained two feet of ground. A swift down stroke of his blade packed with a lot of physical force and Akito gained three feet of ground. For every step one of them took, the other took an extra one. A quick swirl of white silk and silver hair and Sesshomaru stood behind Akito preparing to give the death stroke. Akito sensed his danger and quickly and agilely flipped over the western lords head and landed on his feet behind Sesshomaru. Akito now stood in the same position Sesshomaru had only moments before. Akito raised his blade high above his head preparing to bring it down and bury it in the inu youkais heart. Sesshomaru dropped into a crouch and pivoted on the ball of his feet, raising his sword to block the descent of Akito's blade. When the two swords meet there was a flare of power as Tokijin pulsed against the other sword attempting to push it back and gain a few more feet of ground for Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai added his own physical strength to the pulsing jaki of Tokijin, Akito was losing ground and needed to distract the inu's attention from him if he wanted to survive this. Looking around, Akito noticed the miko standing off to the side, a glowing Tenseiga in her hands.

Akito jumped several feet backwards from Sesshomaru several feet, trying to put as much distance between him and the enraged inu. Hefting his sword above his shoulder with the blade pointing towards Kagome, Akito prepared to throw the sword at the miko. He pulled his arm back and with a might throw pushed the sword towards the unprotected miko. Sesshomaru watched as the blade neared the petrified Kagome and made an unconscious decision, a decision that melted the remainder of his heart and let the little miko in forever. His body sprang into action while his mind was still concentrated on killing Akito. As his mind played catch up with his body, Sesshomaru flung himself in front of Kagome and felt the sword tear through his flesh and split several of his ribs in half. Sesshomaru felt the cold hard tip of the blade puncture his lung as his breath left his body in a sudden whoosh. The sword buried itself up to its hilt in his body and brought the great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands to his knees in a spreading puddle of his own blood.

Kagome watched with wide frightened eyes as Sesshomaru sank to his knees before her. His silver hair flowed into the puddle of blood and was soon tipped in the brilliant crimson of his own life. Sesshomaru's head was bowed and Akito could not see his aristocratic face behind the fall of his bangs. Akito could; however, see the hilt of his sword buried dangerously near the heart of the inu youkai. He felt a great rush of power flow through his body at the sight of the Western Lord on his knees before him and knew he had to finish the job and kill the youkai. He would gain immense power and land, he would be the one the other lords all feared. He truly believed Sesshomaru's desire of the human miko had brought him his own death. He truly believed it would be so easy to end the life of such a vibrant powerful youkai.

Kagome stood in complete shock, Sesshomaru had just thrown himself in front of her and protected her from death. He had even put his own life at risk for her. For Sesshomaru the act of protection was an act of love, without realizing it the Taiyoukai had just proven his heart to the little Shikon Miko: He loved her in his own way and he would stubbornly show his love in his own way. It was definitely going to be a long hard road she travelled from here on out with Sesshomaru. He would not bend to her will and she would not bend to his. Perhaps, just perhaps, they were exactly what the other needed. Perhaps they both needed someone who would not give in to their every desire, someone who would challenge them in every way, someone who would accept them as they were, and someone who would not ask them to be something they were not. Her heart swelled. She did not love the Taiyoukai, not yet, but perhaps she could after this, after she took care of the smirking youkai advancing on Sesshomaru.

Kagome stepped in front of Sesshomaru and raised Tenseiga in front of her. Cloudy golden eyes watched as she put her small frail body in front of him. She hoped to protect him and he could do nothing to stop her. His once great body was failing him and now she stood between him and the enemy with only the life giving sword Tenseiga to protect herself with. Akito watched as the little human placed herself between him and his future, but he would not let her stop him. She was the weakness of the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, she was nothing, a mere slip of a human girl who could not control her miko powers. She was not a great beauty, she was simple, she was worthless, and she was mortal. It was time she died. Akito smirked at her baring his fangs at her. He began to advance on her in a predatory way.

Suddenly, Tenseiga flared to life and completely pulled her powers from her body. The Sword of Life now glowed a brilliant pure white. The miko power on the sword crackled, sizzled, and crashed into the jaki in the air. Akito watched in fascination as the miko's aura began to glow a startling white and her eyes darkened to a storm tossed sea at night. She was brilliant in her anger and he faltered in his step. Suddenly the miko and the sword seemed to act as one, as the purifying power flared out of the sword and slammed into him. Akito's destiny came crashing at him and was delivered to him by the mere slip of a mortal girl, the savior of the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, the Shikon Miko, the so called worthless human named Kagome. The bright white light surrounded Akito. Akito felt his youkai heart being pulled from his body. Every part of him burned from her purification, and it felt as if small fires burned and melted the flesh from his bones. Akito looked at the miko as he felt his last breath leave his body as his soul departed for the next life in a bright flash of pure white light.

Kagome watched in wonder as her powers purified the youkai in front of her. Akito's body began to float away like sand on the wind. Piece by piece he was taken from this world to the next. With a final widening of his eyes, Akito disappeared from Kagome's sight.

Turning, Kagome met the cloudy golden eyes of Sesshomaru. She saw pride and relief flash in the golden depths. They were; however, immediately replaced by pain. Kagome ran to the doors and yelled down the hall.

"Someone I need help!" Running back to Sesshomaru's side, Kagome desperately placed her small hands around the blade against his skin in an attempt to stop the blood flow. She could not pull the sword out without something to stop the bleeding. Kagome gathered the injured Sesshomaru into her lap and cradled his head in her arms. She brushed several strands of silver hair out of his eyes.

"Come on Sesshomaru, wake up. You cannot leave now. I just realized something and you have to be here for my plan to work. You cannot leave. I actually, surprisingly, need you here, you arrogant youkai." Scalding hot tears slipped down her cheeks and slithered to the line of her jaw, then continued their journey down by dripping onto the crimson chest of Sesshomaru. Kagome could not believe she was going to lose him before she even got to be with him. She would never know what it was like to wake up in his arms, she would never have a fight over something small with him, she would never hate him because he was being difficult and unrelenting, she would never feel hurt by him, and she would never fall asleep in his arms at the end of their emotionally charged day. Kagome felt a great sweeping despair rush through her body. She had finally found someone who loved her for who she was, not who she looked like. He was someone who would never see an undead priestess when he looked at her, when she was wrong she would be wrong because she really was not because Kikyou would never do something she did, and when she did something right he would be proud of Kagome.

She would lose him. She would spend the rest of her days seeking him and never find him again. She would spend the rest of her days in a haze of pain and loss. A loss of something she had never had, but something she had desired for her entire life. What would she do without the quiet reserved youkai to walk beside her and spend his life with her?

Several seconds later she heard foot steps running down the hall and into the throne room. Several servants rushed into the room and slid to a stop at the sight of horror before them.

Author's Note

I have a beta reader now! She has completely proofed this chapter and because of her the chapter has a better flow. Thank you to all of those who reviewed and please continue to do so! Those of you who do not review, please keep reading!


	14. Resolution of a Taiyoukai

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Resolution of a Taiyoukai **

The western survivors were stunned for moments before they shook the stupor from their minds and walked into the bloody room. Walking gently towards the figures in the middle, they were astounded the two were not dead. Blood pooled onto the floor and soaked into the mats turning them a deep black, the kimono of the female was splattered with blood on the top and soaked and dripping with blood along the bottom. The silver haired man she held on her lap was bleeding profusely from a chest wound. It was his blood that covered the kimono of the woman. She sat and begged the man not to leave, she filled his delicate ears with whispers of their possible future together and how that could only occur if he lived. The watchers were afraid to disturb the two, it seemed the man was alive only because of the hold the woman held on him. They did not wish to lose their lord, but he had to be moved and had to be cared for. Surrounding the two figures in a circle, they reached down with bloodstained hands and lifted the man from her lap. The woman watched as the bloodstained hands lifted the silver head from her lap, she continued to watch as the bloody hands carried the silver man from her, as they neared the door something in the woman's mind snapped and she sprang to her feet.

She had to go with him, had to heal him. She could not let him die.

Hiroshi met the burdened survivors in the hall and gasped at the sight before him.

"Quickly bring him to the dining table. We will be able to care for him there better." The kitsune had never seen a youkai overcome a wound as horrible as this and feared he would lose the pup to death. As the group rounded a corner in hall, they were met by a small human girl. Her deep brown eyes grew wide; a single crystal tear ran down her cheek and trembled on her jaw, before falling and shattering on the floor.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Her voice was quivering and broken, worry and fear laced her scent. She believed she would lose the only father-figure and family she had left. Hiroshi looked into Rin's face wanting to go and comfort her; however, his abilities were needed by the Taiyoukai. Looking over his shoulder at the bloodstained miko behind him, Hiroshi knew she would not be leaving Sesshomaru's side. Sighing and turning back to the small girl, Hiroshi was surprised when the figure of Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the girl and lifted her into a comforting hold in his arms.

"Sesshomaru will be okay Rin. We need to let them heal him though so he can be with you again. Will you stay with me while they heal him?" Inuyasha's voice was laced with concern for the emotional health of his brother's ward. If Sesshomaru died the girl would soon grieve herself to death just to be with the inu youkai.

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama. Rin will stay with you as long as you hold Rin." The little girl had been raised by a man who did not show emotion and she had learned to not show her pain and need for comfort, but by asking Inuyasha to hold her she had asked for it silently.

"Hai, Rin I will hold you until they say you can see him." The hanyou stepped to the side to allow the group and their burden through. Looking past Hiroshi, Inuyasha's eyes landed on Kagome. She seemed to be functioning with only one thought on her mind, to heal Sesshomaru.

Between Hiroshi and Kagome the Taiyoukai's wound was washed, treated with salves and herbs, and bound with bandages. Now they only waited to see if Sesshomaru's healing abilities were strong enough to heal a wound such as this. During their examination of his wound, the two healers had found a spot on the youkai's heart that had been sliced with the blade of Akito. Youkai healing was known for its ability to heal the body quickly, however, a wound to the heart was always deadly. The two now waited to see if Sesshomaru was as impressive as he seemed. They sat beside him all night, watching his chest rise and then waiting with baited breathe for it to fall again.

Morning came with a bright cheerfulness proving to all in the Western palace that the Earth was not concerned with the wars of man or youkai. While the soldiers and remaining household servants buried the dead and their untouchable leader lay dieing within the palace, the Earth continued her journey through the skies and her creatures returned to their lives. Neither the Earth nor the creatures upon her felt the immense sadness that permeated the air around the castle.

In a small room a hanyou sat cuddling a small human girl to his chest. The child had eventually cried herself to sleep. The hanyou took care of the child and never placed her out of his arms for the entire night, choosing to keep his promise to the girl. Promises were often the thing the hanyou had a hard time keeping. He could never seem to uphold them, try as he might. The girl was nothing more then a small waif of a child who should have shuddered in fear and cried herself to sleep at night because she was afraid of the Taiyoukai of the Western lands; however, she had cried herself to sleep because she truly loved the stoic youkai and could not imagine her life without him in it. Sesshomaru was everything to the girl; all she had in the world was the taciturn youkai. Inuyasha realized the depth of her love when she had cried into his haori about her father. At first Inuyasha had thought she had meant the human father the girl had to have had, soon though he realized the girl was referring to Sesshomaru. To say Inuyasha was shocked at the revelation that Rin considered Sesshomaru her father was putting it lightly; however, he hid it from the girl and only cuddled her closer to his chest.

Sitting near the girl and the hanyou was a toad youkai, he was concerned not only for his master but also for his young charge. Jaken knew the girl would never be the same if Seshsomaru died. Hell, he did not think he would be the same if Sesshomaru died, no one would be. While the Taiyoukai was quiet and imposing he had an affect on every life he came in contact with. His hanyou brother grew stronger from his bouts with Sesshomaru, the monk had met someone who could converse with him about philosophy, and the youkai exterminator had found the one full youkai she could honestly say did not deserve to die. Shippou had found a man who could give him the guidance he would need to become the youkai he was meant to be, the one who could guide him on his path in life. Jaken had found a reason to live after his people were killed and the miko had found her life. Everyone in the palace worried what would happen to the miko if he died. Kagome knew she did not love him but she knew she could one day. She just had to be given a chance, but it seemed the chance was to be taken from her by fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He was lost in the flow of a great river that ran past him rapidly and tried to yank him away from his anchor on the shore. He was not for sure how long he had been in this timeless place with the river as his only companion, but he was sure something was not letting him go with the flow of the river. Every so often he could hear a hushed melodic voice calling to him from the shore. Whoever owned that voice did not wish for him to travel with the river, they wished for him to stay with them. The voice was what anchored him to the shore and stopped the river from sweeping him away. He wanted to stay with the owner of the voice very dearly, however, finding the strength to get out of the flow of the river was another thing. He felt as if his entire body had been drained of its power and the only thing that kept him tethered to the shore was the pure white light that kept calling his name ever so softly.

She had sat at his side every minute since he had been brought to his chambers. Kagome had drained all of her powers in an attempt to help speed his demonic healing, now all she could do was sit at his side and call to him softly, begging him to come back to her. Eventually Kagome slid into a deep sleep with her head resting on a silken silver pillow near the taiyoukai's shoulder.

She spent many days like this, waiting for him to wake up and say something cold to her. Every night she put her head on her silken pillow and slept beside him. Five days passed and the youkai did not stir, many had given up on him and thought it was a matter of time before he died. Sesshomaru was never one to go along with what others thought he should do and usually ended up surprising everyone in the end.

XXXXXXXXX

Sunlight filtered through the pale cream curtains of the room and gently stroked the sleeping face of Sesshomaru. The warm caress of the sun served as the last tug needed on his mind. He was pulled from the warm waters of the river and back onto the shore. What he found there brought a whisper of a smile to his lips, there resting near his shoulder was the one person who brought a light to his dreary life. She looked peaceful resting near him, as if she did not fear him as if she had slept there forever.

Kagome felt someone's gaze on her and cracked open a swirling midnight eye to see who it was. Looking into Sesshomaru's golden gaze for the first time in five days, Kagome beamed at him. The first true smile gracing her lips since her nightmare with Akito had begun.

"I am so happy you are awake. I was very worried about you. You have to promise me you will never do that to me again or this mating will not work." His heart stopped beating and his breath caught in his throat, she had just implied they would be mates officially. Hope spread through his chest and wrapped its warm tendrils around his heart, he prayed to any kami listening that she was not toying with him.

Kagome dropped her head and stared intently at her hands, she had said the first thought that had sprung into her mind and now she was worried he would now be the one rejecting her. Sesshomaru looked at the downcast girl and could smell the fear that rolled from her in small waves.

"What troubles you, miko?" He would never tire of the spark that ignited in her eyes when she was not addressed by her name.

"You know my name, Sesshomaru, please use it. I am worried because I just said something I did not mean to say and I fear that you will turn me away." Sesshomaru's gaze softened on the girl slightly. He brought his clawed hand up to her cheek and stroked away the tear that was making a wet trail down her cheek.

"I will never turn you away, Kagome. You and I were meant for each other from the day of our births and we will remain together until the day of our deaths. Nothing will separate me from you ever again." Kagome eyes shimmered with unshed tears and happiness filled her heart, yes she would defiantly come to love the youkai before her. She already felt the stirrings of it in her heart and had begun to cultivate the feeling. What she felt for Sesshomaru was different then what she had felt for Inuyasha. There was no crushing feeling of having to make his life easier by sacrificing hers, no feeling of not being good enough. Sesshoumaru knew what she was now, not what her soul was fifty years ago. Her love for Sesshomaru would only grow and become stronger with age.

The door to the room flung open and two small children flung themselves upon the bed and into the arms of the two they considered their parents. Rin and Shippou now had that elusive thing they both yearned for called a family and they were going to hold it as tightly to them as they could for the rest of their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The years slid into the decades and soon centuries began to slip by, and yet the Taiyoukai of the West still walked hand in hand with his mate, the Shikon Miko. The whole Shikon jewel gave her an unnaturally long life. Inuyasha and his group had fought Naraku; however, the outcome was not one they expected.

They had defeated Naraku after a lengthy battle. After the battle Kagome had gathered the shards of the Shikon Jewel and joined them into the complete jewel. She had sat staring into the ever shifting façade of the jewel for what seemed like eons, thinking about her wishes and trying to find one that would be unselfish. She could wish Sango's brother back to life, however, that would be a selfish wish because she wished Sango to be happy. She could wish for Inuyasha to be a full youkai, but that to would be a selfish wish for she wished Inuyasha to also be happy. She could wish Kikyou back to life, but that was a selfish wish to make Inuyasha happy yet again. She could wish for world peace, for all who had been affected by Naruku to have their lives restored, and she could wish for her life to be that of a normal teenage girl; however, these were all selfish wishes and would not lead to the purification of the jewel but to its tainting. She could find no wish that would not be selfish. She was human, she had a human heart and soul and like every human she wished for what was best for her and those she loved. The true curse of the Shikon Jewel revealed itself to Kagome; no living being could ever make a wish that would purify the jewel. Every wish that could ever be made would be tainted by the desires of the wisher. She raised tear stained eyes to her companions and let them see her fear.

Mirdorkio soon appeared in a shimmering white light before the young miko. She spoke to Kagome in a pleased tone.

"Kagome, you have realized the true curse of the Shikon Jewel. There is no true unselfish wish, for the wisher will always taint their wish with their own desires. You are the only protector who has realized this in all of the time of the Shikon's existantance. And so you will become our eternal guardian. You alone are strong enough and pure enough to carry us through the centuries and assist me in keeping the demonic aura contained inside the jewel. Your life shall be unnaturally long and you will heal from all but mortal wounds. The question is Kagome; do you accept such an honor?" Kagome raised her eyes to the older miko's and saw her destiny in Mirdorkio's eyes.

Nodding her head, Kagome accepted her fate. And so she became the true Shikon Miko, the only protector of the Jewel of Four Souls. She did not walk her path alone nor did she walk in the dark. She walked beside Sesshomaru. Their love lit her path and gave her warmth during the cold hours when she missed all those she had loved. Sesshomaru was no longer lonely and had a heart filled with emotions he had long felt dead. She was his life, his reason to live, she filled his lungs with air, and was his light on an otherwise darkened path.

Through the years they had watched Rin grow into a beautiful young woman, she had blossomed into a wonderful mother, and later when she had become frail and old they had both stood beside her bed as she slipped into an eternal sleep. Shippou had been raised and was now the father of several rowdy kits. Kagome and Sesshomaru had two pups of their own, which now had pups of their own. Kikyou had a final moment of clarity before she drug Inuyasha to Hell with her. The love she once had for the hanyou came to the front of her heart; she looked to Inuyasha with a gentle look and a peaceful smile.

"Inuyasha, I loved you fifty years ago. My heart still loves you. I do not want to take away your chance at happiness. I will be waiting for you when your time on Earth is done. I love you." Inuyasha watched as his love began her descent into Hell alone. At the last moment, Kikyou's soul was sent to Heaven to await her hanyou. The Kami's witnessed her last moments and were awed by the power of her love.

After Kikyou's last death, Inuyasha remained near the village of Edo and became it's constant protector. He never mated, nor took another female to his bed. He would wait until his time on Earth was done and then rejoin Kikyou, Inuyasha lived the rest of his life as he always had, full force with his sword drawn. Inuyasha had met his fate defending the village that had accepted him during the Feudal Era. His death saved the villagers and helped set their village on the road to becoming the modern day Tokyo. Stories were told of him centuries after his death; however, the storytellers never remembered to tell that their great savior was a hanyou. They always remembered to tell about his glorious death and his reasons for dieing, many people told their children of Inuyasha the Savior of Edo before they sent them to bed every night.

Sango and Miroku had married and had many children. The demon slayer and the monk had lived a long happy life together; they had done everything together from the day they married. In the end Miroku had preceded his wife in death, finally succumbing to old age. Less than twelve hours later, Sango followed him. She was unable to live without her lecher monk beside her. They were the last of Kagome's friends to pass and she had felt their absence deeply in her soul and was inconsolable for days. Sesshomaru had worried for her and never left her side during her depression.

Kagome had been right she did come to love the Taiyoukai with every beat of her heart and every breath she took. Every night before she slept peacefully in his arms she recalled the words he had said to her so many years ago.

"You and I were meant for each other from the day of our births and we will remain together until the day of our deaths. Nothing will separate me from you ever again."

The End

Authors Note

I know it took me quite awhile to update. I am deeply sorry about that. I would like to invite all of you to read my next story Kagome's Teacher. This story once again features Sesshomaru; however, he will be paired with an original character. I am also working on finishing Learning to Live, but this story is refusing to be written so I am working on it slowly and not pushing it. Thank you for your time and your reviews.

Lady Morgannamaru


End file.
